TEN COUNT
by wulancho95
Summary: Sungmin, penderita Mysophobia yang bertemu Kyuhyun diharuskan melakukan sepuluh hal yang tak bisa dilakukan. Namun daftar kesepuluh masih kosong. Akankah Sungmin berhasil? Siapakah Kyuhyun sebenarnya?/A KyuMin fanfiction/Yaoi/DLDR/Ten Count KyuMin version/CH 5!
1. Count 01

Ten Count : Count 01

Segala hal didunia ini kotor.

Rak sepatu, gagang telepon, knop pintu, gantungan kereta.

Udara yang dihirup orang lain…

Rasanya susah kuhirup.

Tapi karena hanya susah kuhirup, bukan berarti aku akan mati.

Jika aku tak ingin menyentuh sesuatu, maka aku tidak akan melakukannya.

Dalam hal ini aku bertahan untuk hidup.

Aku tak bisa dihentikan.

.

.

Ten Count

 **Kyu** hyun x Sung **min**

Disclaimer :

All cast are belong to God and their family

Ten Count (original version) milik Takarai Rihito

Genre :

Drama. Psychological. Romance

Warning :

Yaoi. Mature. OOC. Typo. DLDR. dan lainnya

Ini adalah fict remake dari manga dengan judul yang sama

.

.

"Tuan Presdir, ini jadwal anda untuk hari ini. Jam satu siang anda ada pertemuan dengan Tuan Hangeng. Lalu jam tiga anda sudah kembali. Anda juga mendapatkan pesan di e-mail–"

"Oh, tunggu dulu," sang Presdir –Kim Youngwoon– yang diajak berbicara menyela ucapan yang cukup panjang dari pemuda disampingnya yang sedang membaca sederet jadwal padat untuk hari ini. Matanya menatap sejenak ponsel pintarnya yang berdering sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ya. Aku sudah keluar dari mobil."

Sepasang foxy-eyes milik sang pemuda menatap datar atasannya yang keluar mobil. Entahlah mungkin panggilan pribadi, pikirnya.

"Tuan Presdir tolong hati-hati. Lihat kendaraan disekitar anda dulu." peringatnya. Mengingat mobil yang sedang mereka tumpangi sedang berhenti dipinggir jalan.

"Ya," jawab sang Presdir entah kepada dirinya atau kepada sang penelfon.

Pemuda bersurai blonde tersebut menghela nafas melihat atasannya tersebut tak mengindahkan peringatannya. Ia pun memutuskan tak ambil pusing dan mengecek jadwal sang atasan di buku jurnalnya.

"Baiklah, kita akan membicarakan nanti–"

Disela kegiatannya, pemuda tersebut menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sejenak kaca spion yang ada didalam mobil. Maniknya membulat tatkala ia menangkap pantulan truk yang melaju menuju atasannya.

"Soal pembicaraan kita yang kemarin–"

Tubuhnya sontak bergerak ke arah pintu mobil, sementara tangannya menggapai, "TUAN PRESDIR!" dan..

BRAK!

.

.

-Rumah Sakit Seoul-

"Tumit anda bengkok."

Pemuda bersurai putih diam. Maniknya menatap seorang dokter yang masih mengamati hasil rontgen dari kaki Presdirnya.

"Walaupun bengkok tak sampai patah, jadi tak perlu memerlukan perawatan khusus. Anda masih bisa tetap disini jika tak ada seseorang yang merawat anda di rumah. Sekaligus untuk mengobservasi tumit anda."

Sang atasan menghela nafas. Matanya mengikuti langkah dokter yang keluar dari ruangannya hingga menyisakan dirinya, sekretarisnya dan juga sang pemuda yang masih betah berdiri didekat pintu.

"Yah, ini buruk. Aku masih senang jika hanya jatuh, tapi.."

Pemuda bersurai putih menghela nafas, "Ya, mungkin karena faktor umur, jadi tulang anda tak sekuat dulu,"

Yang diajak bicara melengos, sedikit membenarkan yang dikatakan sekretarisnya dalam hati.

"Apa yang anda inginkan pada pekerjaan anda? Akan saya urus semua mulai besok." lanjutnya.

Kim Youngwoon melirik sosok yang tengah berdiri disamping pintu, masih diam dan sepertinya enggan untuk buka suara. Kemudian matanya melihat Sungmin –sekretarisnya– yang masih menatapnya untuk menanti jawaban dengan pandangan datar khas miliknya.

"Untuk sekarang lakukan yang biasanya kau lakukan, Sungmin-ah."

"Baik."

"Jika ada yang ingin bertemu denganku bilang bahwa aku sedang ke luar negeri."

"Baik."

"Dan jadwalku ke Dongdaemun–"

Youngwoon masih memberikan beberapa perintah untuk sekretarisnya, sementara tangan Sungmin yang berbalut sarung tangan putih miliknya masih melanjutkan mencatat setiap omongan sang Presdir kedalam buku jurnalnya.

Dan pemandangan itu tak luput dari sepasang obsidian yang menatap Sungmin lekat.

Perbincangan antara Presdir dan sekretarisnya tersebut sedang diperhatikan oleh pemuda bersurai hitam yang masih tetap diam. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada jari-jari Sungmin yang sedang menorehkan pena diatas kertas.

'nampak hangat…' pikirnya.

Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu, dia telah membuang waktu cukup lama.

Maka ia pun melangkah mendekati Youngwoon yang masih duduk dipinggir ranjang kamar rawat. Obsidiannya menatap sosok Youngwoon datar.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika ku tinggal? Aku harus kerja," ucapnya.

Youngwoon tersenyum, "Ah, maaf. Kau Kyuhyun-ssi benar? Kau sudah menolongku. Terima kasih."

Pemuda bersurai hitam pekat bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu terdiam, mengingat rentetan kejadian yang membuatnya berakhir disini.

Kejadian dimana ia menyelamatkan Youngwoon dari truk yang tengah melaju kala ia tak sengaja bersepeda dan melewati daerah itu untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya.

"Aku berhutang budi padamu. Tolong biarkan aku membalasnya. Maukah kau memberikan kontakmu?"

Sungmin hanya menatap datar atasannya yang sedang mencoba berterima kasih. Tak berniat ikut campur.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Tidak, itu tidak perlu. Lagi pula aku tak menolong banyak dan tumit anda juga terluka"

Youngwoon terkejut.

"Maafkan aku. Semoga cepat sembuh." dan pemuda tersebut membungkuk sekilas kemudian berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

Tersadar, Youngwon segera memanggilnya, "Hei! Hei!"

Namun pemuda tersebut sudah terlanjur keluar dari ruangan inapnya.

"Sungmin-ah!"

"Ya!" jawab Sungmin agak terkejut.

"Kejar dia!"

"Baik."

Dan dengan pasrah akhirnya Sungmin mencari keberadaan pemuda yang telah menolong atasannya tersebut. Sedikit menggerutu kenapa sang Presdir tak membiarkan orang itu pergi saja.

Langkah kakinya dibawa menuju elevator. Dan netranya menangkap sosok tersebut tengah berdiri menunggu pintu elevator didepannya untuk terbuka.

"Tunggu!" sedikit berteriak, Sungmin berlari kearah pemuda itu. Nafasnya sedikit memburu setelah ia berhenti beberapa langkah dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri.

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya,

"Aku– Aku sekretaris Kim Youngwoon. Lee Sungmin–"

Sungmin menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama. Menggunakan kedua tangannya yang masih berbalut sarung tangan putih.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun lebih mengamati tangan Sungmin yang bersarung tangan dibanding kartu nama yang tengah disodorkan kearahnya.

"–ku kira, kau seharusnya membiarkan kami membalas pertolonganmu."

Kyuhyun hanya memandang datar kartu nama yang sekarang sudah berpindah tangan. Sementara Sungmin masih terdiam didepannya.

Mereka cukup lama berdiam diri, hingga "Apa kau memiliki Mysophobia [1] ?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Sungmin membulatkan kedua foxy-nya.

Hening. Tak ada yang berucap. Foxy-eye dan obsidian itu hanya saling menatap.

Bunyi 'ding' menandakan bahwa elevator yang ditunggu sudah mencapai lantai dimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdiri saat ini.

"Nampaknya sudah memburuk, jadi ku sarankan untuk pergi ke dokter dan berkonsultasi." lanjutnya dengan masih menatap Sungmin lekat.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pintu elevator didepannya yang sekarang terbuka, "Dan juga, seperti yang ku katakan.. aku tak butuh balas budi atau semacamnya." lanjutnya bersiap memasuki elevator.

"Bagaimana bisa?" sebuah pertanyaan yang diucapkan Sungmin mengurungkan Kyuhyun untuk memasuki elevator. Hingga pintu didepan Kyuhyun tertutup.

"Bagaimana bisa.. kau bilang 'nampaknya memburuk' saat kau saja baru kali ini melihatku?"

Netra Kyuhyun teralih ke kedua tangan Sungmin yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih. Jika dilihat baik-baik, sarung tangan itu tak benar-benar putih.

"Karena ada bercak darah di sarung tanganmu. Aku pikir itu karena tanganmu yang sering kau basuh setiap saat." ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menautkan kedua tangannya sedikit gelisah. Beberapa keringat terlihat mengalir menuruni pelipis Sungmin.

Si surai putih menunduk, sepertinya pemandangan ujung sepatunya lebih baik daripada tatapan menghakimi pemuda didepannya. "Ini.. baik-baik saja, sungguh."

"Aku tak perlu ke dokter." lanjutnya pelan.

"Kalau kau mengobatinya segera, aku yakin–"

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan orang asing seperti dirimu!" suara Sungmin sedikit meninggi dengan seiringnya tangannya yang mengepal kuat. Matanya menatap tajam pemuda didepannya

Kyuhyun terperanjat, begitu pula dengan Sungmin yang menyadari bahwa dia telah membentak Kyuhyun karena hal sepele.

Dengan cepat Sungmin mengalihkan perhatian, "Ah, maaf.."

"Aku hanya.. emm.."

Batin Sungmin tengah mengutuk diri sendiri. Membayangkan Youngwoon yang nanti akan memarahinya karena telah membentak penyelamatnya.

Menunduk dengan sopan, "Jika kau berubah pikiran–"

'meski aku harus menghormati perkataannya'

"–silahkan hubungi kartu yang kuberikan kapan saja."

'seperti yang biasa kulakukan saat bekerja, tak ada kesalahan'

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Sungmin segera menegakkan badannya dan berbalik pergi. Dia tak ingin lebih lama dengan pemuda yang telah dibentaknya tadi.

'Hari ini adalah hari yang buruk' batin Sungmin.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap ketika Sungmin kembali ke apartemennya. Setelah menutup pintu, ia segera melepaskan jas dan dasi yang terpasang rapi sejak pagi. Hingga menyisakan kemeja putih yang dua kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka.

Hari ini ia merasa lebih lelah dari biasanya. Mungkin karena pemuda tadi. Sungmin jadi merasa telah melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia lakukan.

Melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi, Sungmin segera melepaskan sarung tangan putih yang telah membantu tangannya sedikit terlindungi dari bakteri-bakteri di luar sana. Meskipun dia yakin bakteri atau kuman jahat itu masih bisa mengontaminasi tangannya. Tapi setidaknya sepasang sarung tangan itu telah membantunya mengurangi kontaminan akan kuman.

'Pluk'

Dan sepasang sarung tangan putih tersebut berakhir di tempat sampah.

Ia menyalakan keran dan membasuh tangannya yang sebenarnya masih bersih dengan air dingin. Meskipun di mata Sungmin dia sudah sangat risih dengan tangannya yang mungkin mengandung banyak mengandung kuman.

Tak hanya itu, ia juga menggunakan alkohol untuk membersihkan tangannya. Dituangkannya alkohol ke kedua tangannya yang penuh luka dan beberapa masih berdarah.

"Setelah kejadian tadi, dia mungkin tak akan menghubungi perusahaan" monolog Sungmin lesu ketika memorinya memutar kejadian dimana ia membentak pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut.

Sungmin memperhatikan luka-luka ditangannya,

'Meskipun ini tak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan, ini pertama kalinya aku bersikap seperti itu kepada orang yang baru saja aku temui'

'Alasan kenapa aku marah, mungkin karena..'

'Aku membenci diriku sendiri karena ragu, untuk menggapai tangan presdir atau tidak pada saat itu'

Sungmin menghirup oksigen pelan-pelan. Dan karbondioksida sebagai gantinya dikeluarkan dengan pelan juga.

Sungmin tak berbohong saat dia bilang dia tak butuh dokter. Hal ini sudah dianggap normal baginya. Tapi terkadang, hari seperti hari ini membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Memorinya memutar kebersamaannya dengan sang Ayah. Bagaimana dulu saat ia masih kecil yang terus bersikeras menggenggam tangan Ayahnya yang terasa hangat ditangannya.

'Kalau kau mengobatinya segera aku yakin–'

Kalimat Kyuhyun berputar di kepalanya.

"Apa kau yakin.. Akan lebih mudah untuk bernapas?"

.

.

Mungkin sekitar jam sepuluh pagi. Dan hari itu adalah hari yang cerah.

"Ini seperti ujian berat buatku,"

Sungmin memandang ragu bangunan didepannya. Dari sepuluh menit yang lalu dia hanya mondar-mandir di depan gedung bertuliskan Lee Donghae Psychomatics yang seperti tengah menantangnya.

'aku harus masuk..' dua langkah kedepan.

'ah tapi aku tak bisa..' dua langkah berbalik.

'tapi aku harus..' dua langkah kedepan.

'ck sial..' dua langkah berbalik.

Ia menelan ludah gugup. Dasi yang terpasang rapi agak ia longgarkan. Ia merasa tercekik dan tak bisa menghirup udara dengan bebas. Pasalnya dia kehilangan keberanian untuk bertemu seorang psikiater didalam sana.

"Aku menyerah. Mungkin lain ka–"

CKIITT!

"Ah..?" Seseorang menghentikan sepedanya tepat beberapa langkah dari Sungmin berdiri.

Terkejut, Sungmin menunjuk orang itu dengan jari telunjuknya, "Loh? Yang kemarin?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, dia mengunci sepedanya diparkiran yang disediakan.

"Ah, soal kemarin.. uhm.."

Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan sepedanya.

"Te-Terimakasih.." ucap Sungmin terbata.

'Tapi kenapa dia disini? Apa dia juga memerlukan sesuatu di klinik ini?' pikir Sungmin melihat orang yang menyarankan pergi ke psikiater malah pergi ke psikiater juga.

Kyuhyun berdiri, "Mungkinkah kau.. Sudah memutuskan untuk berobat? Mysophobiamu?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan. Obsidian itu lagi-lagi seperti menghakiminya.

"Apa kau juga mau berobat disini?" Sungmin bertanya balik. Tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan retoris Kyuhyun.

Tampak Kyuhyun melirik papan nama klinik itu sekilas,

"Tidak, Aku.. seorang psikiater di klinik ini."

'EH?!'

'dia..dia..' Sungmin terkejut bukan main. Jadi yang dibentaknya kemarin adalah–

"Ugh.. Sudah kuduga! Aku akan pergi!" Ucapnya kemudian berbalik arah hendak lari dari tempat itu.

Sungmin malu. Demi apa?!

"Tunggu!"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya menegang melihat sebelah tangan Kyuhyun tengah menghadangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tak akan menyentuhmu.." tambah Kyuhyun cepat.

'Deg deg deg'

Jantung Sungmin memacu lebih cepat. Keringat mulai bercucuran dipelipisnya. Hampir saja tangan orang lain menyentuhnya.

Setelah cukup mengatur nafas, Sungmin mulai menegakkan diri dan melangkah mundur. Menjaga jarak dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu, mendatangi psikiater membutuhkan keberanian yang besar. Jika kau mau, bisakah kau berbincang denganku sebentar diluar?"

Tawaran Kyuhyun terdengar lebih baik daripada harus melangkah masuk ke gedung bercat putih dibelakangnya. Jadi Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Terimakasih. Ini pesanan anda." ucap seorang waitress yang tengah mengantarkan minuman pesanan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Mereka berakhir duduk berhadapan disebuah café yang tak jauh dari klinik yang tadi Sungmin kunjungi.

Hening.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan café seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Situasinya benar-benar canggung.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi, "Tak masalah. Saat aku pergi dengan orang, biasanya aku tidak makan."

"Oh begitu," Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Netranya tak pernah melepaskan sosok bersurai putih didepannya yang sekarang menundukkan kepala.

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

'saat ini seperti.. aku terjebak dalam situasi yang aneh'

Otak Sungmin sedang merangkai hal-hal yang terjadi sehingga melibatkan Kyuhyun seperti ini.

'apa ini semacam kebetulan jika orang asing itu adalah psikiater..?'

Sungmin masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Dia hanya tidak menyangka Kyuhyun adalah psikiater. Penampilannya sama sekali tak terlihat seperti psikiater di mata Sungmin. Kaos panjang hitam yang senada dengan rambutnya membuat Kyuhyun terlihat casual. Bukan style psikiater menurut Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi, aku tahu ini cukup tiba-tiba. Tapi bisakah aku menanyakan beberapa hal?" tanya Kyuhyun memulai. Dia meminum espressonya sebentar untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Ah. Ya." jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku tahu ini sedikit terlambat tapi bagaimana soal pekerjaanmu hari ini Kyuhyun-ssi?" tambah Sungmin. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai bersikap biasa.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis, sedikit heran,

"Aku libur hari ini. Aku ke klinik karena ingin mengambil sesuatu yang ku tinggal kemarin." jelasnya sambil meminum espressonya lagi.

"Sekarang, giliranku" ucap Kyuhyun. Bunyi 'tak' pelan terdengar saat Kyuhyun meletakkan gelasnya yang sekarang isinya sudah berkurang setengah.

Menatap Sungmin, Kyuhyun yakin pemuda didepannya kini tengah mengatur nafas untuk menjawab hal-hal yang akan dia tanyakan.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang tak ingin kau jawab."

'Padahal aku masih memiliki pertanyaan lagi.' batin Sungmin.

"Baik" jawab Sungmin masih tak ingin menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tengah serius sekarang. Pandangannya seakan mengunci sosok didepannya. Membuat Sungmin sedikit gugup dan meremas kedua tangannya dibawah meja.

"Apa kau pernah mendatangi psikiater atau berkonseling sebelumnya?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau pernah mencoba mencegah atau mengobati dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku selalu berpikir bahwa ' _Aku tidak apa-apa seperti ini'_ jadi tak perlu,"

"Aku pernah mencari buku pengobatan diri sendiri, tapi aku tak bisa memilih buku ataupun mengambil buku yang akan kubawa ke rumah karena aku berpikir bahwa orang-orang mungkin sudah menyentuh buku itu." lanjutnya. Sungmin sedikit tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

Ya, dia benar-benar melakukan hal itu. Sungmin hanya berpikir semua benda diluar sana apalagi yang berada ditempat umum mengandung jutaan kuman karena telah tersentuh orang-orang.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ah begitu. Apa ada hal lain yang sangat kau hindari untuk kau lakukan?"

"Ada banyak sekali. Setiap aku pergi keluar hampir segala hal itu kotor dan terkontaminasi kuman. Ada juga yang kutahan karena pekerjaanku, tapi tuan Presdir –ah– maksudku Tuan Youngwoon yang kau tolong kemarin, paham akan kondisiku. Jadi aku sangat berterimakasih padanya akrena telah memberiku pekerjaan."

Anggukan lagi Kyuhyun berikan, dia mencatat hasil jawaban-jawaban dari Sungmin kedalam bukunya.

"Aku mengerti. Lalu.. kapan tepatnya kau menyadari bahwa kau telah mengidap mysophobia?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang ini membuat Sungmin mendongak untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak ingat."

"Apa kau pernah berpikir sebab terjadinya?"

"Aku tak tahu."

Dan jawaban terakhir Sungmin diiringi tatapan sendu miliknya. Entahalah, seperti terdapat luka yang dalam dari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun ajukan.

"Ah. Sungmin-ssi, apa kau membawa notebook sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang ini membuat atensi Sungmin teralih. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun dengan heran. Dia pun mengeluarkan notebook miliknya yang selalu tersimpan didalam tas kerjanya. Sungmin menggelar sebuah sapu tangan putih sebagai alas untuk notebooknya. Menghindari kuman yang ada dimeja oke?

Kyuhyun tak ambil pusing dengan sikap aneh Sungmin, dia mengerti phobia pemuda didepannya ini. Jadi dia menunjuk notebook tersebut, "Disini.. tulislah nomor satu sampai nomor sepuluh."

"Tulislah 'hal yang tak mungkin bisa kau lakukan' dan tulis hal yang paling mudah yang enggan kau lakukan di nomor satu. Jadi 'hal yang sangat tidak mungkin kau lakukan' akan berada di nomor sepuluh. Sedangkan kau menulis yang paling mudah di nomor satu." jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Sungmin masih memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan baik.

"Contohnya, ' _menyentuh gagang pintu tanpa sarung tangan_ ', bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya kyuhyun to the point.

"Eh?!" agaknya Sungmin sedikit ragu dengan hal itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia pengidap mysophobia.

"Hanya jika aku bisa membasuhnya dengan alkohol terlebih dahulu.. tapi aku masih tak ingin melakukannya.." jawab Sungmin akhirnya. Berpikir sepuluh kali untuk melakukan hal itu. Knop pintu tentu saja mengandung kuman yang banyak mengingat bagian pintu itu yang paling sering dipegang orang.

Kyuhyun masih memandang Sungmin, lelaki itu tahu akan sulit bagi Sungmin untuk memulai semua ini, "Kalau begitu tulis itu sebagai nomor satu. Kau bisa berpikir dulu, jadi silahkan tulis daftar itu sampai sepuluh."

Sungmin menatap notebooknya lama. Berpikir apa saja hal-hal yang tak ingin dilakukannya. Cukup sulit bagi Sungmin memutuskan apa saja yang akan ia tulis.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan bagaimana jari-jari Sungmin yang tentu saja terbalut sarung tangan menorehkan kata demi kata diatas kertas.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya. Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit Sungmin menulis daftar itu.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir, sedikit menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia agak ragu, mungkin. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan yang begitu tertekan, seolah ada beban berat yang sedang dipikulnya.

"Bisa kau perlihatkan padaku?" pinta Kyuhyun.

Diletakkanya notebook yang tadi Sungmin pegang ke atas meja –di atas sapu tangan tepatnya– dan mengarahkannya terbalik agar Kyuhyun bisa membaca tulisannya.

 _1._ _Menyentuh gagang pintu_  
 _2._ _Membiarkan orang lain menyentuh barang-barangku_  
 _3._ _Membeli buku di toko buku_  
 _4._ _Menyentuh gantungan kereta_  
 _5._ _Makan di restoran_  
 _6._ _Bersalaman dengan orang_  
 _7._ _Menyentuh barang milik orang lain_  
 _8._ _Meminum dari gelas orang lain_  
 _9._ _Membiarkan orang masuk ke kamarku_  
 _10._

Kyuhyun mengernyit sebentar. Memperhatikan nomor sepuluh yang masih kosong.

"Kau belum mengisi nomor sepuluhnya?" tanyanya retoris. Jelas-jelas sudah tahu kalau nomor sepuluh masih kosong.

Sungmin terdiam, tak berniat menjawab.

Mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, sudahlah," akhirnya Kyuhyun tak ingin terlalu ambil pusing. Mungkin Sungmin butuh waktu untuk mengisi bagian terakhir dari daftarnya tersebut.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu mengosongkan nomor sepuluh untuk sementara. Mulai saat ini aku akan membuatmu melakukan hal-hal yang kau tulis disini. Dimulai dari nomor satu."

"EH?"

Sungmin kaget, tentu saja. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang dan matanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan 'kau bercanda?'

Kyuhyun sudah menduga reaksi tersebut dari Sungmin, jadi dia hanya terus menatap Sungmin. "Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang terapi pemaparan? Itulah nama dari pengobatanku ini?"

Obsidian itu menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat, "Saat kita sudah mencapai nomor sepuluh, kau akan benar-benar sembuh." lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" panggil Sungmin pelan.

"Ya?"

Foxy Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun penuh tanya, "Kenapa.. kau melakukan hal sejauh ini pada seseorang yang baru saja kau temui?"

Ya. Pertanyaan itu sudah mengganggu Sungmin sejak tadi. Apa alasan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya?

Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh dengan pertanyaan yang Sungmin lontarkan. "Apa kau percaya bahwa aku tak memiliki alasannya?" jawabnya.

"Yah.. mungkin kau benar-benar orang asing yang aneh," celetuk Sungmin. Ah Sungmin hanya mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya tanpa sadar.

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Dia memberikan Sungmin senyum kecil yang terlihat bermakna.

"Terdengar bagus. Aku sangat menyukai orang jujur." Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahukan alasanku saat kau sudah menulis daftar kesepuluh."

.

.

TBC

.

.

[1] Mysophobia : Mysophobia adalah gangguan mental obsesif-kompulsif (OCD). Penderita biasanya memiliki ketakutan terhadap noda, kuman dan bakteri yang berlebihan.

* * *

*lihat atas*

*nunduk*

Eto.. Sepertinya saya harus minta maaf ke Takarai-sensei TT

Ini fict pertama yang berani dipublish di ffn, jadi yah... masih banyak kekurangan.

Oleh karena itu kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.

Big thanks buat Kuroi Kanra-san yang sudah mengizinkan daku buat jadiin ffnya contoh kkk

Dan buat wullancholee yang udah koreksi hihi...

Kalau ada yang ingin baca manga aslinya ten count, search saja, banyak kok hehe..

See you next chap,

Thankyou


	2. Count 02

Ten Count : Count 02

Aku tak ingin menyentuhnya.

Aku tak ingin disentuhnya.

.

.

.

Ten Count

 **Kyu** hyun x Sung **min**

Disclaimer :

All cast are belongs to God and their family

Ten Count (Original version) milik Takarai Rihito

Genre :

Drama. Psychological. Romance

Warning :

Yaoi. Mature. OOC. Typo. DLDR dan lainnya

Ini adalah fict remake dari manga dengan judul yang sama

.

.

.

Dua foxy itu masih betah memandang buku catatan miliknya yang telah tertulis daftar 'hal-hal yang yang tak ingin dilakukannya'. Berpikir keras tentang pernyataan Kyuhyun bahwa dia akan sembuh saat dia bisa mencapai daftar kesepuluh.

Otaknya sedang mencerna kalimat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan tadi. Memang Sungmin menginginkan dirinya sembuh, tentu saja. Tapi, hanya saja, bisakah ia?

Bahkan untuk melakukan hal didaftar paling atas saja dia masih enggan. Apalagi sampai didaftar kesembilan?

Kyuhyun itu suka bercanda ya?

Tapi mana mungkin wajah datar begitu suka bercanda?

Akan sangat melenceng dari alur kalau Kyuhyun itu ternyata bukan psikiater, melainkan komedian.

Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya membuat Sungmin sedikit melupakan eksistensi pemuda diseberang meja yang masih menatap lekat-lekat.

Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan Kyuhyun. Mungkin menebak-nebak pikiran Sungmin yang sedang menatap buku catatannya kosong.

Mungkin Sungmin sedang memikirkannya.

Dasar kepedean.

"Eh?! Ada apa?" akhirnya Sungmin sudah kembali ke dunia nyata. Sempat terkejut setelah melihat Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikan dirinya tanpa berkedip.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Kyuhyun.. namaku–"

"..Aku belum memberitahumu 'kan? Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku seorang psikiater di klinik Lee Donghae psychomatic. Kamis, Sabtu dan Minggu aku libur. Aku tinggal di Namhyeon-dong.."

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah kartu nama, "Aku tidak kerja hari ini, tapi aku akan memberikanmu kartu namaku."

Tersenyum tipis, Kyuhyun meletakkan kartu namanya keatas meja.

"Oh, kau bisa memfotonya atau menulisnya, lalu buang saja kartu itu." tambahnya cepat.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau begitu?"

Lagipula Sungmin benar-benar heran dengan pemuda di depannya ini. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu maunya apa?

Kenapa aneh sekali?

"Sangat tak nyaman kalau kau terus saja memanggilku orang asing, jadi secara formal aku memperkenalkan diriku agar mendapat kepercayaan yang lebih darimu," ungkap Kyuhyun.

Sedikit terhenyak, Sungmin mencoba mengartikan kalimat Kyuhyun bahwa orang di depannya ini hanya ingin mendapat kepercayaan darinya. Mungkin Sungmin adalah tipe orang yang memang agak sulit percaya dengan orang lain. Apalagi yang baru masuk kedalam hidupnya.

Tapi toh dia tetap membiarkan Kyuhyun mengacak-acak sistemnya yang telah dia percayai akhir-akhir ini.

Hanya karena Sungmin ingin sembuh.

Benarkah?

"Apa kau khawatir karena aku menyebutmu orang asing?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

Dan anggukan Kyuhyun menjawabnya.

'Padahal kupikir dia tak akan ambil pusing. Ekspresinya selalu saja datar dan hanya tersenyum tipis, ternyata dia keberatan' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin berdehem sebentar, menyamankan duduknya, "Dari cara bicaramu kau benar-benar terganggu ya?"

"Aku memang orang yang seperti itu, dan juga–"

Jeda sejenak, Kyuhyun menghela nafas,

"–aku melakukan ini bukan karena pekerjaanku. Aku mengirim pesan dan rekomendasikan ini padamu atas kemauanku sendiri, jadi aku tak akan menyuruhmu mendatangi klinik lagi setelah ini."

Sungmin tak mengerti.

'kemauanku sendiri huh?'

"Kalau soal pembayarannya?" tanya Sungmin. Ayolah, Kyuhyun sudah cukup aneh dengan menawari Sungmin ini-itu. Harus ada imbalan atas kebaikannya.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Tangannya memegang sedotan yang ada didalam gelas. Bibirnya membentuk seringai tipis. Matanya masih memandang lekat. Sungguh, ekspresi menggoda. "Kalau kukatakan ini gratis?"

Sungmin tidak atau mungkin belum tergoda, sayangnya.

"Tentu saja aku tak bisa menerimanya" itu pernyataan Sungmin. Bukannya Sungmin ingin menolak kebaikan seseorang terhadap dirinya. Hanya saja, apakah ada yang gratis di jaman sekarang? Siapa tahu Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin membayar dengan cara lain?

Menjadi pacarnya, misalnya?

"Kalau begitu, jadilah temanku."

Ternyata salah!

Dan ekspresi kaget Sungmin sekarang sama seperti ekspresi kaget kalian yang mengira 'Kyuhyun ini modus sekali ya?'

Sekedar info, meskipun sering berwajah datar, Kyuhyun sering dijuluki evil oleh orang-orang yang dikenalnya.

Jadi, berhati-hatilah Sungmin sayang.

Kyuhyun yang bisa menebak raut kekagetan Sungmin sudah menyiapkan jawaban ampuh agar sang pemuda surai putih itu mau tak mau mengangguk setuju. Dengan raut datar –agar terlihat lebih keren– dia akan menyampaikannya, "Karena kalau kita teman 'saling membantu' itu tidak masalah kan?–"

Nah kan, pasti Sungmin akan setuju.

"–kalau kau masih menganggap ini aneh–"

"Ppftt–" terdengar suara tertahan dari seberang.

Dan tawa Sungmin meledak, "Hahahaha…."

Saking kencangnya dia tertawa, dua tangannya sampai harus memegang perut. Takut kontraksi.

Kyuhyun _speechless_. Raut wajahnya yang memang sudah datar –tapi tampan– ditambah raut kebingungan dan agak senang melihat Sungmin tertawa adalah gabungan ekspresinya sekarang.

"Ma-mana mungkin aku mengatakan ini aneh," Sungmin menyeka air mata yang hampir jatuh dari suduh matanya, "Ini adalah hal yang sangat aneh."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Seingatnya sudah lama sekali dia tidak tertawa sekencang tadi.

Ternyata Kyuhyun memang suka bercanda.

Apa Sungmin harus bertanya langsung?

'Kyuhyun-ssi, kau ini seorang komedian?'

Masih dengan menahan tawa, Sungmin akhirnya membuka suara lagi, "Ada orang yang memintaku menjadi temannya dengan wajah datar seperti itu. Hal ini baru pertama kali terjadi pada saya…"

Agaknya Kyuhyun sedikit kaget. Niat untuk terlihat lebih keren pupus sudah. Alih-alih mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Sungmin, yang ada dia malah ditertawakan.

Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali tersenyum atau bahkan ikut tertawa dengan Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun itu dimana-mana image-nya datar dan keren. Jadi dia sedang mengontrol ekspresinya agar terlihat biasa saja sekarang.

"'Saya'..? Tidak perlu 'saya', lagipula kemungkinan aku lebih muda darimu, jadi kau tak perlu menggunakan suffix '–ssi' dinamaku dan jangan berbicara formal padaku." Mata itu terpejam, menyembunyikan sepasang obsidian yang indah didalamnya.

Sungmin hanya menaikkan alisnya. Memang kalau dilihat dari penampilan, Kyuhyun terlihat lebih muda. Tapi kalau dilihat dari wajah, Sungmin tak akan kalah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Kyuhyun-ah." Ya untuk yang kali ini dia akan setuju.

"Baiklah. Aku juga akan memanggilmu Sungmin hyung, apa boleh?"

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan dalam hati Kyuhyun senang.

"Aku–" Tiba-tiba raut muka Sungmin berubah sendu. Sambil menundukkan kepala dan menggenggam tangan dibawah meja dia berujar,

"–dulu tak pernah habis pikir kenapa 'aku tak baik berinteraksi dengan teman'. Pada saat yang sama juga aku penasaran 'kenapa aku tidak bisa senormal orang pada umumnya?'. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku itu aneh dan 'kenapa pemikiranku berbeda dari yang lain', tapi ternyata…"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sejenak,

"Kau bahkan orang yang lebih aneh dariku, Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin mengucapkannya dengan raut bahagia. Bahagia telah menemukan orang yang lebih aneh darinya.

Kyuhyun masih menatap datar. Menunggu Sungmin untuk selesai bicara.

"Baiklah. Aku mau jadi temanmu." ucap Sungmin akhirnya.

Dengan raut heran Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin. Dan yang dipandang hanya menundukkan kepala. Tak ingin beradu mata dengan yang didepannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Puas.

Dan pada akhirnya hanya keheningan yang menyapa setelah pernyataan Sungmin tadi.

"Haruskah kita pulang sekarang?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar pelan. Memecah es keheningan diantara mereka.

"Eh? Ah oke" jawab Sungmin sekenanya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini Sungmin hyung?"

Tangan-tangan Sungmin mengambil notebook yang masih terbuka, dan memasukkannya kedalam tas kerjanya, "Aku juga libur hari ini. Sarung tangan akan terlihat serasi jika aku berpakaian formal jadi aku lebih suka pakai jas kalau keluar."

"Hm.. Begitu ya.." tanggap Kyuhyun mengerti.

"Mau mulai hari ini? Daftarnya? " tanya Kyuhyun dengan santainya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di atas meja. Dengan posisi kepala yang ia miringkan sedemikian rupa, kau akan melihat orang tampan tengah menatapmu intens.

"Dimulai dari nomor satu. Tempat ini tidak begitu ramai. Pasti tak akan ada yang peduli kalau kau berdiri sangat lama di depan pintu. " lanjutnya ringan. Tentu saja. Yang tertekan disini 'kan Sungmin.

"Ha-Hari ini?"

Bercanda lagi ya?

Sungmin memperhatikan sekeliling café. Memang yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar. Café tempat mereka sekarang duduk memang tengah sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan Kyuhyun dan sepasang orang duduk ditempat yang agak jauh dari mereka juga terlihat seorang waiters dibelakang tempat kasir.

Hanya mereka berlima.

Tapi itu tentu saja tak cukup menjadi alasan bagi Sungmin untuk memulai daftar pertama. Keringat mulai mengalir dari dahi. Dia gugup kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Sungmin mengambil sebuah botol dari saku jasnya, "Apa gagang pintunya boleh kubasuh dengan alkohol?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Tidak boleh!" jawab Kyuhyun cepat. Sudah mengira Sungmin akan seperti ini.

Sungmin meneguk ludah susah payah, "Tan-tanpa sarung tangan?"

"Benar sekali."

Dan Sungmin menatap kedua tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan dengan miris. Seolah berbicara dengan kedua tangannya 'maafkan aku maafkan aku'.

Kyuhyun mengamati dengan sedikit geli. Bagaimana bisa ada orang seperti Sungmin. Dia lucu sekali.

'Saat kita mencapai daftar kesepuluh–'

Omongan Kyuhyun kembali berputar di otak Sungmin. Dan dia sedikit sadar.

'Benar juga, ini baru yang nomor satu' batinnya membenarkan.

Tapi ayolah, ini tak semudah yang Kyuhyun pikirkan. Ini phobia Sungmin. Dan dia sudah harus melakukan pengobatannya sekarang. Di café ini. Dengan paksaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan memikirkannya dulu." Tangan yang masih berbalut sarung tangan mencengkeram celana kuat-kuat. Sungmin butuh pegangan. Dan dia tak ingin mengambil resiko di cap mengidap sakit jiwa juga karena berpegangan di tiang penyangga didalam café.

Bagaimana kalau berpegangan pada Kyuhyun?

Lupakan!

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan dan menatap Sungmin.

Memutar badan, Kyuhyun sedikit melangkah, "Kalau begitu akan membayar dengan sedikit lambat. Saat itu cobalah."

Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi dari tempatnya menuju meja kasir.

"EH?! Tunggu dulu." Sungmin panik. Dia kan masih memikirkannya. Apa-apaan psikiater itu?

'Dasar gila' umpat batin Sungmin sebal.

Dan disinilah ia. Di depan pintu café yang tertutup dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Apa? Merenungi nasib?

Jangan bodoh.

Sungmin hanya gugup. Ya. Hanya gugup.

Dia sedang membayangkan betapa banyak kuman dan bakteri yang menempel pada gagang pintu itu. Ini tempat umum. Pastinya sudah banyak orang yang menyentuhnya. Dan berapa juta mungkin milyar kuman yang sudah menempatinya.

Tangannya. Tangan yang bersih itu akan ternoda.

"Semuanya 750 won," ucap penjaga kasir pada Kyuhyun yang sedang membayar.

Dan memang seperti yang direncanakan, Kyuhyun sengaja memperlambat cara membayarnya. Melihat-lihat isi dompet dengan super lama. Dan bahkan dia sengaja menjatuhkan uangnya agar waktu yang dibutuhkan Sungmin cukup.

Tapi setelah ia membayar dengan cara yang mungkin dicurigai oleh penjaga kasir. Sungmin masih tak bergeming ditempatnya.

'Ck.. Orang ini..' batin Kyuhyun melihat punggung Sungmin yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. Tak ada pergerakan.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke arah kasir.

"Ah permisi. Dimana toiletnya?" akhirnya cara ini yang digunakan.

"Ada disebelah sana, belok kiri." Mungkin penjaga kasir yang seorang wanita itu tengah bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Mungkinkah pemuda –yang tampan– ini sedang ada hati dengannya? 'Dia terlihat ingin berlama-lama denganku. Cinta pandangan pertamakah?' batinnya memprovokasi.

Tapi maaf kakak penjaga kasir.

Itu sama sekali tidak benar.

Sedangkan Sungmin masih menyemangati dirinya sendiri untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

Dengan segenap jiwa dia melepaskan sarung tangan di tangan kanannya dan merapalkan 'tidak apa-apa' dalam hati berulang kali. Mantra yang tidak buruk, Sungmin.

'Tidak ada yang kotor. Tidak ada..' tangan itu bergetar pelan saat diulurkan kedepan.

Sungmin yakin dia harus bisa. Ayolah Sungmin, ini baru yang pertama.

Sedikit lagi.

Dan–

'cklek'

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." Sungmin sampai harus membungkuk untuk menetralisir nafasnya yang memburu. Oksigen. Dia butuh oksigen.

Tapi satu hal. Dia telah berhasil membuka pintu café itu. Sungmin tak pernah setakut dan selega ini dalam hidupnya.

"Kerja bagus." sebuah suara datang dari belakang Sungmin. Itu suara Kyuhyun, tentu saja.

Masih dengan membungkuk, Sungmin melongokkan kepalanya kebelakang. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sedikit puas namun masih terkesan datar.

"Ah, pelayan tadi menatapku dengan aneh." adu Sungmin dengan wajah sedikit malu. Dia laki-laki berumur tigapuluh satu tahun dan butuh waktu yang lama hanya untuk membuka pintu café. Yang benar saja?

"Tidak, perasaanmu saja." Kyuhyun sudah berbaik hati dengan mengatakan hal demikian. Dia hanya mencoba menghibur Sungmin.

Senyum tipis Kyuhyun berikan untuk Sungmin. "Kau hebat. Tapi setelah ini jangan basuh tanganmu dengan alkohol."

Obsidian itu mulai menatap Sungmin dengan serius.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semua, tapi untuk terapi seperti ini kau perlu memperhatikan dua hal penting. Pertama 'bersikap akan hal yang membuatmu tidak nyaman' dan kedua 'berhenti melakukan hal secara tak sadar, seperti membasuh tanganmu dengan spontan'."

Sungmin hanya terdiam sambil menatap lekat-lekat tangannya. Mengira-ngira berapa banyak kuman yang sudah menempel pada tangan kanannya. Jutaan kah? Milyaran? Dan kabar buruknya Sungmin sampai mual sendiri saat memikirkannya.

Kyuhyun menyadari kepanikan Sungmin, tapi itu wajar. Sungmin baru kali ini melakukannya.

"Apa rasanya begitu buruk?" itu pertanyaan retoris Kyuhyun. Kau akan mendapat jawaban–

"Tentu saja." Nah, benar kan?

Dengan tangan yang masih diangkat didepan dada –dia sedang tidak berdoa– Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan 'kau-ini-bodoh-ya?'

Dan Kyuhyun tak peduli.

"Tapi kau tak boleh membasuh tanganmu. Itu tak kotor."

"Kalau pakai sarung tangan?"

"Boleh saja, tapi lebih baik kau berhenti melakukan hal itu juga." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun melangkah menuju sepeda yang dia parkir. Membuka kuncinya dan menaikinya.

Sedangkan Sungmin masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

'Tapi aku tak bisa. Tanganku yang kotor sudah mengotori sarung tanganku juga. Aku harus membuangnya. Lagi pula aku memiliki banyak sarung tangan'

Dengan menunduk khidmat, Sungmin mulai berpikir ini-itu pada tangannya yang sudah ternoda.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Dia tahu –mungkin– dengan apa yang tengah dipikirkan Sungmin.

"Sampai jumpa minggu sini jam dua siang." ucap Kyuhyun setelahnya. Membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah."

"Kita akan mengevaluasinya seminggu sekali jika memungkinkan."

Dan kali ini tanpa persetujuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai mengayuh sepedanya menjauh.

Foxy Sungmin masih memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Kemudian hilang dibelokkan.

Dan bagaikan terobsesi dengan tangannya –yang berkuman– Sungmin mulai memandanginya lagi. Melihat luka-luka yang sudah tertoreh ditangan kanannya.

Memandang dengan getir, "Lubang bekas luka ditelapak tanganku mungkin sudah kemasukan kuman," Oh yeah, dia mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Bagaimana kalau kuman-kuman itu menginfeksi lukanya? Membuat luka-luka itu melebar dan bernanah? Dan tangannya yang harus diamputasi? Lalu diganti dengan pengait dari besi seperti bajak laut di film _Pirates of The Caribbean_?

Hentikan Sungmin!

Kau akan semakin mual, percayalah.

Kepalanya dia geleng-gelengkan beberapa kali, menyuruh otaknya untuk berhenti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

'Tidak. Tidak mungkin ada. Semuanya bersih'

'Semuanya baik-baik saja'

Nah, bagus Sungmin. Sekarang ambil napas pelan-pelan dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Tentu saja tangan kananmu tak akan diganti dengan pengait bodoh itu.

.

.

.

Langit sudah gelap saat Sungmin tiba di apartemen miliknya. Sebenarnya dia sudah bisa pulang setelah dari café bersama Kyuhyun tadi. Tapi entahlah, dia malah berhenti di sebuah bangku taman dan memutuskan untuk merenung sejenak.

Bukan merenungi nasib. Hanya merenungi tangannya.

'cklek'

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka dan Sungmin masuk kedalam.

Berpikir bahwa Sungmin membuka pintu apartemen dengan tangan kosong? Oh maksudnya tangan telanjang?

Tidak, tidak.

Tangan kanannya sudah terpasang sarung tangan lagi. Tadi Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan tak apa kan? Meskipun dia menambahkan bahwa Sungmin juga harus mulai menghentikannya.

Tapi dalam daftarnya dia hanya harus memegang gagang pintu tanpa sarung tangan. Bukan bangku taman atau bahkan daun yang jatuh diatas rambutnya.

Dia hanya tak ingin menambah kuman yang sudah ada dengan kuman yang lainnya.

Pikiran yang bagus Sungmin.

Melenggang masuk, Sungmin meletakkan tas kantornya di atas sofa dan untuk yang entah kesekian kalinya, dia memandang tangan kanannya lagi.

Untuk kali ini dia melewati bagian kamar mandi.

Yah, setelah sampai apartemen, Sungmin memang bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membasuh tangannya.

Rasanya memang tak nyaman, tapi lama-lama rasa itu mulai menghilang..

'Huft.. Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha sejauh ini' batinnya menyemangati.

'Siapa sangka akan semudah ini?'

Dan bibir Sungmin melengkung ke atas. Memberikan sebuah senyum yang tulus super manis dan imut dan cute dan moe dan imut– oke aku menyebutkan imut dua kali.

Sayangnya Kyuhyun tak melihatnya.

Oh sabar saja, Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan lebih dari ini.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Sungmin memang sudah berencana untuk menengok sang Presdir yang masih berada di rumah sakit. Kenapa?

Karena dengan alasan yang masih sama, tak ada yang merawat Presdir di rumah.

Dan sepertinya atasannya itu sedikit menikmati waktu istirahatnya.

Sungmin berjalan dilorong rumah sakit masih dengan jas formal dan tas kerja yang dibawa ditangan kiri. Tangan bersarung tangan.

Sebenarnya dia sedikit tak yakin dengan terapi yang dilakukannya atas bantuan Kyuhyun, tapi ternyata dia sudah mulai terbiasa membuka pintu tanpa sarung tangan.

Ini kemajuan, oke?

Bahkan dia sudah jarang membasuh tangannya.

Langkah kakinya berhenti di depan ruangan bertuliskan Kim Youngwoon dengan nomor 114 di bawahnya. Dia sudah sampai.

"Permisi." ucapnya seraya membuka pintu didepannya. Dan gumaman "Sungmin-ah" menyambutnya. Kim Youngwoon sedang berbaring dengan punggung yang menyandar pada kepala ranjang dan kedua tangan memegang buku yang entah apa, Sungmin juga tak tahu.

Benar-benar menikmati waktu istirahat bukan?

Sungmin membungkuk sebentar, "Bagaimana keadaan anda?"

"Yah tak pernah ku sangka akan sesulit ini. Tapi keadaanku mulai membaik," jawab sang Presdir pelan.

"Saya senang mendengarnya, Tuan." Sungmin meletakkan tas kerja yang ia bawa pada satu-satunya meja yang ada di ruangan inap tersebut. Mengambil buku jurnalnya dan beberapa amplop berisi berkas yang harus ditandatangani oleh Presdirnya.

"Sungmin-ah, soal penolongku–"

Tangan Sungmin berhenti bergerak.

"–apa kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"Eh?!" Pertanyaan Youngwoon cukup membuat Sungmin salah tingkah. Pasalnya, dia benar-benar lupa akan misinya yang satu itu. Kemarin dia memang menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Kyuhyun, tapi mereka sama sekali tak menyinggung soal menyelamatkan Presdir Sungmin.

'Ck Sial! Aku benar-benar lupa akan hal itu.' umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

"Belum. Itu.. Saya belum ada waktu untuk menghubunginya, tapi saya sudah memberikan kartu nama saya,"

Iya, Sungmin memang tak punya waktu untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun, kalau ngobrol di café 'sih Sungmin punya.

"Begitu ya? Ya sudah kalau begitu." Helaan nafas kecewa dari Youngwoon terdengar.

"Mungkin nanti dia akan menghubungi. Ya. Mungkin." Dengan keringat yang mulai merambati turun dari dahi Sungmin mengucapkannya.

'Maafkan aku Tuan Presdir' ucapnya dalam hati. Menyesal telah membohongi atasan sendiri. Lagipula Kyuhyun memang belum menghubunginya dan membicarakan soal yang satu ini. Jadi Sungmin tak sepenuhnya salah kok.

Dan setelahnya Sungmin mengeluarkan beberapa berkas yang harus dibaca dan disetujui oleh Youngwoon. Jadi untuk beberapa saat mereka sudah larut dalam pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Semuanya sudah terjadwal. Saya akan kembali ke kantor dan menstampel proposalnya." ujar Sungmin sambil memasukkan beberapa kertas itu masuk ke amplop.

"Saya akan kembali lagi besok Presdir."

"Terima kasih. Ku serahkan semuanya padamu."

Sungmin melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang ditempati atasannya. Yang ternyata ia melupakan notebook yang telah diletakkan diatas meja, oh diatas sapu tangan maksdunya.

'Tap tap tap'

Suara langkah kaki yang dipercepat terdengar dilorong rumah sakit.

"Hei! Sungmin-ah!"

Terdengar suara setengah berteriak dari belakang Sungmin. Dan mau tak mau Sungmin harus berhenti dan menengok kebelakang.

"Kau melupakan notebookmu." Itu Presdirnya. Kim Youngwoon. Dengan langkah kaki yang dipaksa dipercepat dan tangan kanan yang memegang notebook miliknya.

'DEG'

"Kau akan kerepotan tanpa ini kan? Ini penuh dengan jadwal kerjamu," sepertinya Youngwoon melewatkan ekspresi terkejut Sungmin. Atau mungkin dia tak menyadarinya.

"Ah, terima kasih." ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menerima notebooknya.

Pemuda bersurai putih tersebut sedikit terdiam setelah mendapatkan notebooknya kembali. Dan untuk kali ini Youngwoon menyadarinya.

Jadi dengan senyuman yang hangat Youngwoon memandang Sungmin lekat, "Aku tidak menyentuhnya. Jangan khawatir. Aku memakai kain itu."

Memang benar, atasannya itu tak langsung menyentuh notebook miliknya karena bahkan beliau memakai sebuah sapu tangan putih yang tadinya Sungmin pakai sebagai alas notebooknya.

Atasan yang pengertian.

"Bu-bukan itu. Maksudku terima kasih karena Presdir telah mengerti," aku Sungmin tak enak. Phobianya memang menyebalkan. Tak pandang siapapun. Semuanya berkuman. Termasuk atasan sendiri.

Menyebalkan.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa Sungmin-ah." Pria berumur empat puluh dua itu berbalik dan pergi ke ruangannya lagi.

Tapi Sungmin masih terdiam ditempatnya. Memandang notebooknya lama. Mungkin dia memang benar-benar terobsesi dengan benda-benda yang berkuman.

Heh?

'Beliau mungkin menyentuhnya'

Membuka notebooknya pelan, Sungmin membaca sepuluh oh sembilan daftar yang telah ditulisnya bersama Kyuhyun kemarin.

 _2._ _Membiarkan orang lain menyentuh barang-barangku_

-TBC-

* * *

a/n : Ada yang merasa penulisan ini berbeda dari chapter satu? Karena saya yakin kalian yang peka pasti sadar /ditendang/

Menurut kalian apa tak apa jika saya tetap menggunakan gaya penulisan yang seperti ini? Karena saya sadar saya lebih nyaman dengan chapter dua.

Saya sadar kesalahan di chapter satu. Jadi saya akan memperbaikinya. Jadi terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mengingatkan /hug/

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview, memfollow atau memfavorite.

Special Thanks buat Shouta Yagami yang bantu koreksi meskipun hanya bilang ada /tendang revan/ dan sahabat saya Ayuk, yang sudah ceramah panjang lebar kkk

* * *

Balasan review :

 **wullancholee** : hoo.. kyuhyun pasti bisa menyembuhkan calon istri kok saeng kkk gomawo buat bantuan dan reviewnya

 **Shouta Yagami** : okee.. saran diterima shouta-kun, dan maaf buat typonya. Terima kasih untuk saran dan reviewnya

 **Za KyuMin** : terima kasih buat reviewnya. Dan untuk L Death Note, iya saya mengikuti. Tapi menurut saya dia bukan penderita Mysophobia, dia hanya pecinta kebersihan dan orang yang aneh /ditendang L/ kkk..

 **Karen Kouzuki** : kalau Kyu yang jadi presdir, ntar kasihan Sungmin, sama orang tua /ditabok/ terima kasih reviewnya

 **cloudsKMS** : dih.. serem ki, mau ngerampok ya? Yang kesepuluh? Rahasia dong hihi.. terima kasih reviewnya

 **Harusuki Ginichi-137411** : iya makasih reviewnya, ini dilanjut

 **ShinYangChoi** : yakinlah, saya juga sedang mengusahakan untuk tak membayangkan Shirotani dan Kurose TT tapi beneran diusahakan, terimakasih reviewnya

 **Park Heeni** : psychology? Saya juga suka, suka baca kkk terimakasih reviewnya

 **Tika137** : terimakasih. Nanti di salamkan buat sensei yang punya cerita kkk. Eh iya kah? Terimakasih untuk reviewnya juga

: iya, ini sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih reviewnya

 **adhe kyumin 137** : ini update lama ya? Hihi.. gomen gomen.. yang nulis belum bisa bayangin kyumin sebenarnya /ditabok/ terima kasih buat reviewnya

 **SunghyoJoy** : iya ini remake. Semoga chapter ini nggak membingungkan ya? Yang nulis juga bingung kok /loh?/ Mungkin bisa ditanyakan ke Kyuhyun nanti, bisa enggak ya? Kkk terimakasih reviewnya

 **RinatyaJoYunjae Shipper** : sebenarnya saya juga nunggu, tapi karena nggak ada yang nulis, jadilah ini kkk.. bagaimana kalau ffnya bakal lebih ribet? /digebukin/ terima kasih reviewnya

 **lindasisilia** : nado saranghae, kkk. Saya baca manganya yang bahasa inggris juga banyak nggak ngerti kok /dibuang/ terima kasih reviewnya

 **akhyasabrina** : sa bingung ya? Sama kok /loh?/ tantangan buat nonton anime iya -,- terima kasih reviewnya

 **nabeshima** : iya ini dilanjut, terima kasih reviewnya

 **Cho Meihwa** : ih mei loadingnya lama /digampar/ dibaca aja ya sampai akhir biar paham. Aku nggak akan kasih clue wkwkwk kalau mau baca manganya aja. Terima kasih reviewnya

 **SecretVin137** : iya ini dilanjut, terima kasih reviewnya

 **asdfghjkyu** : eh? Terimakasih reviewnya

 **Zen Liu** : pegang-pegang apa hayo? /ditabok/ terimakasih reviewnya

 **abilhikmah** : amin /doa bareng Kyu/ terima kasih reviewnya

 **TiffyTiffanyLee** : iya ini dilanjut kkk.. terima kasih reviewnya

: ini lama ya? Mian.. terimakasih reviewnya

 **leedidah** : iya parah, dan daftar kesepuluh? Tebak-tebak ya? Kkk.. terima kasih reviewnya

: iya, ini sudah di update. Terima kasih reviewnya

 **Pururu** : wah, terima kasih. Tidak biasa? Mungkin karena ini milik Takarai sensei kkk.. terimakasih juga reviewnya

 **Guest** : iya kah? Kkk terima kasih reviewnya

 **Red panda** : maaf, tapi saya sama sekali tak menemukan pair akafuri. Saya baca dan itu pair akakuro. Ini bukan plagiat. Saya hanya mencontoh, dan memang salah saya karena saya terlalu terpaku dengan fict milik Kanra-san, jadi semoga chapter dua tidak begitu

 **Hwang Mayumi** : saya hanya mengambil percakapan yang mereka pakai. Dan untuk ff remake, bukankah memang biasanya sama? Dan teman saya bilang bahwa meremake bukanlah hal buruk, justru akan membantu mengenalkan manga itu sendiri

 **Guest** : amin, semoga ya? /lirik Kyu/ mungkin Sungmin hanya tidak takut jatuh cinta sama Kyu /ditampar/ terima kasih reviewnya

 **chu** : yang nulis beneran nggak akan kasih clue lho kkk terima kasih reviewnya

 **.9** : terimakasih kakak sayang, kkk.. iya di notif kok, dan terima kasih juga reviewnya

 **BunnyWolf kyumin** : iya ini sudah dilanjut, terima kasih reviewnya

 **nuralryasid** : ini next chap ya? Terima kasih reviewnya

 **ichan** : tapi saya ingin membuat dengan pairing favorite saya. Jadi apa salahnya? Mungkin author itu membuat hunhan dan saya membuat kyumin, lalu? Bisa dipastikan bahasanya akan beda kok, dan ini sama sekali bukan copas

 **SheeHae** : iya, itu mysophobia. Dan ini sudah dilanjut, terima kasih reviewnya

 **Cho Nayoungie** : nado saranghae, kkk.. padahal yang nulis sebenarnya ngarep ada yang ngeremake duluan, tapi nggak ada /pundung/ terima kasih reviewnya

 **PumpkinEvil137** : doakan ya semoga yang nulis nggak akan menelantarkan ff ini kk, soalnya orangnya mudah bosan /ditendang/ terima kasih reviewnya

 **rhara** : untuk chapter ini nggak terlalu formal ya kayaknya? Kkk terima kasih reviewnya

 **orange girls** : wah pertanyaannya ditunggu kejawab dengan sendirinya ya? Yang nulis pelit info kkk.. terima kasih reviewnya

 **CutieJoyers137** : wah, pikirannya udah mengarah kesana kkk /dijitak/ terima kasih reviewnya

 **Cho Kyuna** : iya Kyuhyun jadi psikiater cogan /lirik-lirik Kyu/ sebenarnya baru-baru ini kok suka Jepang dan untuk nulis ff SJ, karena saya joyers mungkin kkk. Ffnya? Nggak pernah bikin ff, pasti ngadat ditengah jalan /kok curhat?/ terima kasih reviewnya

 **Alfiani Vinc** : banyak yang suka ya kalau Kyu jadi psikiater tampan? Sama kok kkk.. ini sudah dilanjut ya? Terima kasih reviewnya

 **KyuMin ELF** : hoo.. pertanyaanya ditangguhkan sejalan ff nya ya? Hihi.. beneran pelit info yang nulis mah kkk terima kasih reviewnya

 **Kmg6384** : Are? Phobia Sungmin lebay? /pundung bareng Ming/ mungkin ada benci juga /loh?/ terima kasih reviewnya

 **kyuluv** : huh? Blonde sama rambut putih beda ya? Ya pokonya rambut ming putih ala SFS begitu. Terima kasih dan yang nulis nggak janji /ditendang/ terima kasih reviwenya

 **Butt ming** : iya,ming sabar kok /peluk ming/ terima kasih reviewnya

 **idc 'bout love** : saya yakin kami berdua meremakenya

 **coffeewie137** : iya, sudah separah itu /peluk ming/ terima kasih reviewnya

 **ichadkelpeu** : kkk berasa tebak-tebak berhadiah, gapapa kok soalnya yang nulis juga pelit info kkk terima kasih reviewnya

 **yayuklestari** : semangaatt.. terima kasih reviewnya

 **zagiya** : terima kasih, ini dilanjut ya?

 **VincentCho96** : 'ekhem' apa hayo? Kkk /ditabok/ terima kasih reviewnya

 **nn** : percayalah, yang nulis juga penasaran kkk terima kasih reviewnya

 **Guest** : kkk pikirannya udah ke hentai saja ya? Terima kasih reviewnya

 **hapsarikyukyu** : ditebak-tebak aja ya? Kkk terima kasih reviewnya

* * *

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima,

137


	3. Count 03 & 04

Ten Count : Count 03 & 04

.

.

Ten Count

 **Kyu** hyun x Sung **min**

Disclaimer :

All cast are belongs to God and their family

Ten Count (Original version) milik Takarai Rihito

Genre :

Drama. Psychological. Romance

Warning :

Yaoi. Mature. OOC. Typo. DLDR dan lainnya

Ini adalah fict remake dari manga dengan judul yang sama

.

.

.

Ruangan itu senyap.

Hanya terdengar beberapa kali helaan nafas seorang pemuda yang entah tengah melakukan apa.

Tapi jika ditilik lebih lanjut, sepertinya ia tengah memegang sebuah notebook.

'Aku tidak menyentuhnya, jangan khawatir'

Sekilas bayangan sang Presdir kembali terngiang dalam kepala Sungmin.

Bibir bawah mendapat gigitan dari dua gigi kelinci. Menahan rasa bersalah.

'sret sret'

Beberapa kali sapu tangan diusapkan diatas buku. Tak lupa sebuah botol sprayer berisi alkohol sesekali digunakan untuk menyemprot cairan didalamnya ke atas buku pula.

'Ugh.. Ma-maafkan aku'

Dia belum bisa.

Hanya belum bisa melakukan nomor dua.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah menunggu hampir sepuluh menit. Gelas yang berisi _mocachino_ dingin pesanannya juga sudah berkurang setengah. Namun yang ditunggu belum datang juga.

Mengusir kebosanan, ia membuka sebuah buku cerita yang tak sengaja dibawa hari ini.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan membaca Kyuhyun. Oh itu pasiennya, Sungmin.

Yang sudah ditunggu Kyuhyun sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum, "Tak apa."

Sungmin melangkah dan duduk di kursi berseberang dengan Kyuhyun.

Sepasang obsidian itu menghujam sosok di depannya, membuat objek tatapan sedikit kikuk dan risih. Ada yang salah dengannya?

Kau terlambat Sungmin, itu kesalahanmu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, "Ketika seorang pasien telat, seringkali alasannya karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang tak bisa ditinggal–" jeda sebentar, "–apa ada masalah?" tanyanya langsung.

Sungmin tersenyum miris dalam hati. Apakah Kyuhyun ini peramal? Oh tentu saja bukan. Kenapa Sungmin seringkali berpikir macam-macam tentang sifat orang didepannya ini? Kemarin komedian, sekarang peramal. Mungkin besok pemain sepak bola. Oh oke, abaikan.

Kyuhyun hanya psikiater Sungmin-ah. Dan bukankah suatu hal yang mudah bagi seorang psikiater untuk menebak kondisi seseorang hanya dengan melihat ekspresinya?

Yah mau tak mau ia harus menceritakan beberapa detail yang tak diketahui Kyuhyun.

Tentang dirinya yang masih belum bisa melakukan nomor dua.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kau merasa tidak enak pada presdir yang telah memegang note book-mu dengan kain sebagai penghalangnya. Tapi kau juga ragu." kata Kyuhyun mengkoreksi kata-kata Sungmin setelah kurang lebih lima menit Sungmin menyampaikan keadaannya.

Pemuda bersurai putih itu menunduk dalam, "..Ya."

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, menyangga dagu menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Yang kali ini benar-benar menggoda. Sial!

"Haruskah kita ke toko buku hari ini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?!" Sungmin hanya tak tahu harus merespon apa. 'Kenapa?'

"Meskipun kau tak bisa melakukan nomor dua 'biarkan orang menyentuh barangku' mungkin kau bisa melakukan nomor tiga 'membeli buku ditoko buku'."

Oh oke, Kyuhyun bisa membaca wajah penuh tanya Sungmin. Jelas saja, itu seperti tertulis dengan huruf kapital di dahi si pemuda _foxy_.

"Tapi tetap saja kita harus melakukannya sesuai urutan. Aku juga pernah melakukannya pada pasien lain, tapi aku masih ragu apakah ini perlu atau tidak?" lanjut Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan perlu menjelaskan hal-hal yang dianggap tak terlalu penting namun harus Sungmin ketahui.

Sungmin hanya diam. Belum berniat membuka suara.

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin ragu dan memikirkannya dalam-dalam. "Jika Sungmin hyung mau, bagaimana? Mau pergi?" tawarnya persuasif.

 _Foxy_ itu mengerjap pelan. Pandangan dialihkan ke atas meja. "Bukannya akan sia-sia kalau aku nantinya juga tak berhasil?"

Pesimis, eh?

"Bagaimana kalau mulai dari nomor satu lagi?–"

Sungmin mendongakkan wajah. Dengan mata yang sedikit melebar. Terkejut.

"–melakukan hal sesuai urutannya dulu. Kondisi dan perasaan orang berbeda setiap harinya, kan?"

.

.

.

Dua pasang kaki itu berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar.

Tak ada percakapan. Hanya desau angin yang menemani langkah mereka.

Keheningan tercipta begitu saja. Bagaikan ada sebuah ruang dimensi yang memisahkan mereka satu sama lain.

Langkah kakipun terbentang jarak.

Si surai hitam sepekat malam melangkah lebih dulu di depan. Dan di belakangnya, si pemuda surai putih melangkah pelan sambil memikirkan beberapa hal pengganggu otak.

Sungmin sibuk memikirkan berbagai hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Katakanlah ia pemuda naif. Padahal sebenarnya ia terlalu penasaran dengan motif Kyuhyun untuk membantunya yang tanpa pamrih sejauh ini. 'Menjadi seorang teman' tentulah belum cukup untuk memperkuat alibi psikiater.

'Kenapa dia mau melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan begini? Kalau aku jadi dia, aku tak akan mau'

'Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar tak memikirkan ini? Melakukan hal yang merepotkan berulang-ulang begini denganku yang bahkan mustahil untuk diriku sendiri. Apa Kyuhyun tak memikirkan hal menyebalkan ini?'

'Aku.. sebenarnya ingin tahu. Apa yang Kyuhyun lihat dariku?'

Beberapa hal diatas adalah isi pikiran Sungmin saat ini. Terlalu banyak kenapa dan apa tentunya. Dan Sungmin bukanlah orang yang dengan mudahnya melontarkan apa yang ada dipikiran. Jadi tak akan ada jawaban jika tak bertanya langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan bukan?

Ah dan juga jangan berpikiran buruk Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun tak akan macam-macam. Paling tidak untuk saat ini.

"Ha-Hah?"

Sungmin hampir menganga melihat isi toko buku yang ada di depan mereka. Tak terasa langkah kakinya dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai di sebuah toko buku tak jauh dari café tempat mereka bertemu.

Keringat mulai berjatuhan di dahi Sungmin. Wajahnya mendadak pucat.

Sungmin sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya berbalik sebelum suara Kyuhyun menginterupsi,

"Kita sudah sampai toko buku, mau cek bagian apa?"

Padahal Sungmin sudah gugup setengah mati.

"Adakah buku yang ingin kau beli?"

Kyuhyun pasti pura-pura bodoh untuk mengabaikan perasaan tak karuan Sungmin saat ini.

"Err.. sepertinya ada, tapi..." Mau tak mau Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun, kan? Lagipula dia sudah berniat dari awal. Tak enak dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah mau bersusah-susah membantunya.

"…sudah lama tidak ke toko buku, jadi lupa mau beli apa?" Innocent sekali Sungmin mengatakannya.

"Begitu ya?"

Sungguh, Kyuhyun menahan senyumnya saat ini.

"Ah tapi, Pesdir selalu nampak bosan di Rumah Sakit. Jadi aku pikir untuk memberinya buku bacaan."

"Ide yang bagus." Dan kali ini Kyuhyun tak menahan senyumnya.

"Ayo cek ke rak novel!"

Dan untuk beberapa saat mereka terlarut dalam memandangi beberapa buku yang terbaris rapi di atas rak. Buku dari berbagai judul ada disana. Dari sampul yang hanya hitam atau putih polos, warna biru, pelangi, merah muda dengan ketebalan yang bervariasi pula. Ada yang tipis –mungkin hanya lima halaman, atau setebal buku _Harry Potter_ jilid keenam yang seandainya saja dilemparkan ke kucing maka kucing itu bisa pingsan mendadak.

Jika Kyuhyun melihat beberapa buku yang menarik perhatiannya dengan cara mengambilnya dan membaca judul di sampul depan atau membaca sedikit ringkasan di bagian belakang halaman buku, maka Sungmin hanya memandang berderet-deret buku itu.

Dia belum cukup berani.

"Ah buku baru dari penulis ini sudah ada. Aku sudah membacanya sedikit dan itu menarik."

Kyuhyun bersuara untuk mengalihkan fokus Sungmin yang masih betah memandang jejeran di atas rak. Kalau hanya melihat buku-buku seperti ini mereka bisa sampai seharian tanpa menemukan buku apa yang cocok bukan? Lagipula Sungmin sepertinya tengah menahan diri untuk kabur dari tempat itu.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali. Hampir miris. "Jika e-booknya sudah tersedia, aku akan membacanya. Aku suka membaca buku, tapi tak suka membelinya. Aku yang terburuk."

"Bagaimana kalau ambil buku dari sini? Bahkan pekerja disini mungkin tak pernah menyentuhnya."

Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk. Menunjuk kearah tumpukan buku yang diletakkan diatas lantai hingga tingginya mencapai pinggang Kyuhyun. Dan yang Kyuhyun maksud adalah buku dengan tumpukan yang paling bawah.

Kedua _foxy i_ tu membulat tak percaya.

"Nanti tumpukan bukunya akan jatuh kalau aku mengambil bagian paling bawah, kan?"

"Tak apa sih. Terkadang aku juga mengambil buku yang paling bawah."

Pengakuan Kyuhyun yang ini membuat Sungmin sedikit geli.

"Begitu ya? Haha.. Kyuhyun-ah, seperti yang ku pikirkan, kau memang berbeda dari yang pernah ku kira."

Kedua mata milik Sungmin menyipit sebentar. Dia tertawa untuk yang kedua kalinya saat bersama Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?"

Tatapan Kyuhyun mulai menyelidik, "..kau juga. Saat pertama kali bertemu ku kira kau tipe orang yang selalu memikirkan dulu sebelum bicara."

"Eh?!" Sungmin mengerjap pelan, "Yah memang benar begitu kok–"

Obsidian Kyuhyun sedikit membulat.

"–karena aku tak bisa dekat dengan seseorang, jadi aku tak akan menyakiti orang-orang, kan? Memiliki perasaan gelisah dan merasa tak enak, entah aku dekat dengan orang itu atau tidak. Jadi aku tak mau dekat dengan seseorang."

Kyuhyun masih mendengarkan dengan baik. Sungmin butuh berceita, Kyuhyun tahu itu. Jadi dengan fokus, Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin intens seperti yang sudah-sudah ia lakukan.

"Tapi berbeda denganmu Kyuhyun-ah, karena sejak awal kau sudah memahamiku."

Apa?!

Sungmin mengatakan apa tadi?

"…."

Kyuhyun masih terus memandang. Diam.

"…."

Dan kenapa Sungmin jadi ikut diam? Padahal Kyuhyun masih menunggunya untuk berbicara lebih banyak lagi.

"Tolong hentikan!"

Itu suara bentakan Sungmin. Tidak keras. Tapi cukup membuat Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Hn?"

"Itu! Tatapanmu itu! Aku merasa gelisah karena tatapanmu itu seolah-olah menusukku." Sungmin mengatakannya dengan sedikit gemetar. Kyuhyun ini tak pernah sadar kalau kedua obsidiannya itu seperti seperti sepasang mata harimau yang mengintai mangsa? Dari awal pertemuan mereka didepan lift, tatapan Kyuhyun itu selalu menjadi tatapan yang menghakimi bagi Sungmin.

"Eh? Iya kah aku menatapmu? Ini kebiasaanku kalau bekerja." ujar Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

Itu bohong!

'Jelas-jelas dia melakukan dengan sengaja' batin Sungmin dongkol.

Dan bahkan setelah Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun untuk berhenti menatapnya, pria itu justru semakin gencar saja. Astaga, Sungmin benar-benar kikuk.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau harus lihatnya buku ini saja!"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba mengambil sebuah buku yang berada ditumpukan dan menyodorkan ke dada Kyuhyun.

Dan tangannya, tangan Sungmin tak memakai sarung tangan!

"EH?!" Dengan pelan Sungmin mengangkat buku yang ia pegang.

'Cara Cepat Menembak Orang yang Disuka'

Buku macam apa itu?

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah membeli bukunya." Penjaga kasir itu membungkukkan badan. Sopan kepada pembeli agar mereka mau kembali lagi.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah novel yang kiranya mereka anggap menarik untuk atasan sang pemuda surai putih. Dan tentu saja itu bukan buku yang tadi Sungmin pegang dan disodorkan ke Kyuhyun. Memangnya Kangin mau menembak siapa?

"Bukankah itu bagus? Hari ini kau memang dalam kondisi yang baik." Perjalanang pulang kali ini Sungmin berada di depan. Kyuhyun yang mengikuti dari belakang memulai untuk membuka percakapan. Tak ingin Sungmin terlalu larut dalam pikirannya mungkin.

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar Sungmin menghela nafas dengan sedikit berat. Maklum saja, jalan yang mereka lewati sepi. Tak ada kendaraan ataupun orang yang lewat. Jadi setiap tarikan oksigen yang dilakukan pemuda didepannya dapat didengar.

"Tapi aku tak yakin dapat berhasil mengambil sebuah buku. Tadi pikiranku kemana-mana waktu mengambil bukunya." Diucapkan dengan sangat pelan. Dan Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sedang ragu atas dirinya sendiri.

Sang psikiater tersenyum tipis, "Tak apa, yang penting kau sudah berhasil melakukannya meskipun tak sengaja."

Langkah mereka sekarang bersisian.

"Kalau kau memberikan buku itu pada Presdir di Rumah Sakit, kau bisa mengatakan rasa menyesal padanya, kan?"

Sungmin tercenung sebentar. "Iya."

Tiba-tiba suasana jadi hening. Mereka masih berjalan dengan beriringan tanpa ada yang mau membuka suara.

Sebenarnya Sungmin sedang gugup. Dia jadi meremat-remat jarinya yang berbalutkan sarung tangan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sebenarnya kau apakan diriku?" tanyanya secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya kesamping kanan.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun tak ingin menjawab atau tak tahu jawabannya.

Sungmin menunduk dan tersenyum sendiri. Dia tak butuh jawaban. Pertanyaan itu tidak untuk dijawab Kyuhyun.

Benar-benar sulit dipercaya bukan? Entah sejak kapan ia terakhir kali membeli buku di toko buku.

'Jika aku bersama Kyuhyun, rasanya aku jadi sedikit normal'

Dan pemikiran yang satu ini membuat jantung Sungmin mendadak berdetak kencang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana ini? Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa aneh?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

'Tidak ada pesan baru'

Sederet kata terpampang dalam layar handphone, dan setelahnya Sungmin mendengus lelah.

'Apa yang aku harapkan sih?'

Kepala digeleng-gelengkan kuat.

'Kerja Sungmin! Kerja!'

Batin Sungmin teriak protes. Hati diteguhkan. Memangnya kenapa dia harus mengharapkan nomor Kyuhyun untuk muncul dilayar handphone?

Hoo jadi mengharapkan Kyuhyun untuk menghubungi, eh?

Ayolah Sungmin, tak perlu menekan perasaan yang seperti itu. Tak akan enak jika ada yang menyebutmu tsundere.

'cklek'

Baru saja Sungmin ingin membuka pintu didepannya tapi sepertinya ada orang yang ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sedang Sungmin tempati.

Sungmin tekejut.

"Ups.. Maaf!" orang itu sama seperti Sungmin, terkejut juga.

Kalau mereka tidak berhenti tiba-tiba, mungkin akan ada adegan tabrak menabrak.

"Eh? Yesung hyung?" Sungmin menatap orang didepannya linglung.

Itu Kim Jongwoon yang biasa dipanggil Yesung. Abaikan kenapa dia meminta orang-orang untuk memanggilnya Yesung, alasan kuat yang selalu ia berikan pada orang-orang adalah karena Yesung berarti _'Art of Voice'_ dan suaranya –menurutnya sendiri sangat merdu. Catatan, Sungmin belum pernah mendengar Yesung bernyanyi. Jadi kenapa Sungmin harus mau?

Yesung adalah salah satu staff yang masuk ke perusahaan Kangin bersamaan dengan Sungmin. Dan dia juga adalah salah satu teman yang mau mengerti kondisi Sungmin. Tak pernah mempermasalahkan phobia anehnya, dan kabar bagusnya dia bahkan menjaga jarak dengan Sungmin, tahu kalau Sungmin akan mudah risih.

Yesung tersenyum, "Sudah cukup lama aku tak pernah melihatmu didapur kantor Sungmin-ah." Kalimatnya seperti sebuah candaan, namun yang dikatakan memang benar. Dapur kantor itu tempat umum, jadi Sungmin memang jarang-jarang ke bagian itu.

Pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Sungmin tersebut mengambil gelas untuk selanjutnya diisi dengan kopi dari _coffee maker._ "Aku sering sekali melihatmu membasuh tangan, tapi akhir-akhir ini kau jarang melakukannya."

Cairan hitam diteguk sedikit, uap mengepul dari gelas menandakan kopi masih panas.

"Dan walau aku hampir menabrakmu tadi, kau tak menghindar seperti dulu."

Yesung benar lagi, Sungmin yang dulu akan selalu ketakutan ketika berpapasan dengan orang lain. Tak tersentuh dan tak ingin disentuh.

Jadi ketika ada orang yang mengatakan perbedaan ini secara _frontal_ dihadapannya, Sungmin jadi memikirkan sudah berapa banyak dia berubah.

"Benarkah?"

"Itu hal yang baik."

Yesung tersenyum lagi. Sepertinya ia banyak memperhatikan Sungmin hingga tahu hal-hal kecil yang berubah dari teman kerjanya tersebut.

Dan Yesung melihat dengan jelas mata Sungmin yang redup itu sekarang.

"Apa Presdir masih di Rumah Sakit?" tanya Yesung yang sekarang menyenderkan tubuhnya pada konter dapur dibelakangnya.

"Ya, tapi beliau akan segera kembali."

"Dengan keadaan yang seperti itu kau pasti kerepotan…"

'drrrt drrtt'

Handphone dalam saku jas Sungmin bergetar pelan, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Menginterupsi obrolannya dengan Yesung.

 _From : Cho Kyuhyun_

" _Besok sore ayo bertemu di stasiun kereta api yang dekat café jam tiga."_

Sudut bibir tiba-tiba tertarik keatas. Sungmin tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Ada apa? Dapat kabar baik?" suara Yesung memecah lamunan Sungmin. Dan pemuda surai putih tiba-tiba tersenyum kikuk.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak–tidak, hanya soal pekerjaan hyung." Elaknya menyembunyikan ekspresi senangnya.

Yesung tak serta merta percaya, "Nah, wajahmu terlihat lebih cerah Min."

Sekali lagi, oh harus berapa kali lagi Yesung benar? Ekspresi redup Sungmin tadi tiba-tiba berubah secerah matahari di atas sana. Memang pekerjaan macam apa yang dapat membuat seorang sekretaris tiba-tiba merubah ekspresinya? Yang ada seorang pegawai setidaknya akan menampilkan wajah lesu jika mendapat pesan untuk bekerja. Itu sih Yesung.

Bayangkan saja sekarang wajah Sungmin tengah menampilkan ekspresi seperti seorang umm.. gadis –oh oke Sungmin laki-laki tentu saja, tapi sebelas-dua belas dengan gadis yang mendapat pesan dari kekasih untuk berkencan nanti malam. Hanya saja, lenyapkan pikiran tentang bunga-bunga yang bertebaran menjadi background dibelakang Sungmin.

Sungmin tak seberlebihan tokoh gadis-gadis dalam drama atau ftv yang sering ibu-ibu tonton.

"E-eh tidak kok." Elak Sungmin diiringi kedua tangan yang mengibas pelan. 'Memangnya terlihat jelas ya?'

Kalau kau menyuarakan suara hatimu itu Sungmin, maka Yesung akan dengan sangat jelas mengatakan 'Ya'.

.

.

.

Sudah sejak sepuluh menit lalu Sungmin kembali ke ruangannya. Setelah mati-matian mengelak dari godaan-godaan Yesung yang menanyainya ini-itu atau 'pesan dari kekasih ya?' yang Yesung tebak, ia hanya duduk di kursinya sambil melihat kalender di atas meja.

Sungmin membuka laptop, berniat menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang telah menunggu. Membuka-buka folder yang tersusun rapi, dan file-file yang belum terselesaikan.

Sesekali matanya melirik handphone yang tergeletak diatas meja di samping laptopnya. Dia jadi ingat perkataan Kyuhyun seusai membeli buku tempo lalu.

 _"_ _Minggu besok, besoknya lagi kita akan meneruskan prakter nomor empat dan lima."_

 _"_ _Minggu besok, besoknya lagi? Kenapa tidak Minggu besok saja?"_

 _"_ _Istirahat sementara, kau sudah berjuang. Aku tak ingin memaksamu. Jadi aku akan mengirim pesan."_

Begitulah yang terjadi. Dan alasan Sungmin harap-harap cemas terlampau sering menatap handphonenya adalah jika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengirim pesan padanya untuk meminta bertemu.

Dua minggu. Hanya dua minggu tak bertemu psikiater itu membuat pikiran Sungmin tak tenang.

'deg deg deg deg'

Dan sekarang, setelah Kyuhyun mengirim pesan untuknya agar bertemu besok tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup cepat.

"Hah…" Helaan napas kali ini benar-benar berat.

Sungmin tidak tengah bernapas didalam air. Tapi kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang akhir-akhir ini?

Tangan berbalut sarung tangan mencengkeram baju dibagian dada erat-erat. Berharap dengan seperti ini dapat menormalkan detak jantung.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku bertemu dengannya dengan kondisi seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan untuk diri sendiri. Sungmin gagal paham kenapa dia harus merasa sesak dan senang dalam waktu bersamaan padahal hanya untuk bertemu Kyuhyun setelah dua minggu tak bertemu.

"Apa… memiliki teman dekat atau kekasih rasanya seperti ini?"

'teman dekat?'

'kekasih?'

'ke-ka-sih?'

Seperti orang yang baru sadar jika ayam yang dipesan adalah sebongkah tahu, Sungmin menggeleng-gelangkan kepala kuat. Kedua tangan bergerak acak didepan dada. Gestur menolak. Sebenarnya dia menolak apa yang dipikirkan tadi.

"Eh! Tidak tidak! Maksudku adalah teman atau keluarga."

Sungmin tiba-tiba ribut sendiri. Jika saja ada yang melihatnya sekarang mungkin orang itu akan mempertanyakan kewarasan Sungmin.

'Ada apa denganku?'

.

.

.

Suasana stasiun sore itu tak terlalu ramai. Mungkin karena belum waktunya untuk pulang kerja. Tapi tak bisa dibilang sepi juga. Ada beberapa orang hilir-mudik atau duduk di kursi tunggu.

Sungmin menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan cepat hari ini. Jadi setelah izin pada sang atasan yang masih di Rumah Sakit, dengan alasan bertemu orang penting –oh Kyuhyun itu penting, maka ia bergegas pergi ke stasiun. Padahal waktu itu masih menunjukkan pukul dua lebih lima belas menit. Dan jarak kantor-stasiun bisa ditempuh sepuluh menit dengan taxi.

Info tambahan, sebenarnya Sungmin tak bisa tidur semalam.

"Kau datang cepat sekali hari ini?"

Suara yang sudah familiar bagi Sungmin. Suara Kyuhyun.

Kepala ditengokkan ke samping kiri. Kyuhyun menatap tanpa ekspresi. Seperti yang seharusnya, wajahnya memang selalu datar.

"Halo." ucap Kyuhyun menyapa, dengan bibir mengulas senyum. Tipis.

"Oh, halo. Ah ya aku bangun cepat hari ini." jawab Sungmin tanpa pikir panjang. Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Bangun cepat hari ini?

Err.. Ini jam tiga sore ngomong-ngomong.

"…."

Kyuhyun diam. Mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Sungguh, Sungmin ingin menenggelamkan diri ke dalam laut, ke dalam danau, sungai, terserah dimana saja.

Obsidian itu menatap Sungmin yang masih terdiam.

Kalau diteruskan ini bisa memakan waktu lama, sungguh.

"Umm.. Kyuhyun-ah, apakah kau berpakaian berbeda hari ini?" Sungmin benar-benar harus mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba aneh ini.

Sang psikiater paham, "Aku biasanya pakai ini kalau pergi makan. Ku kira kau akan memakai jas seperti biasanya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk ke restoran formal saja nanti."

 _Foxy_ Sungmin mengerjap pelan. Mencerna kalimat Kyuhyun lamat-lamat. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi?

"Artinya itu… restoran yang kau pilih hari ini.. itu.. restoran mahal?"

Sungmin sudah akan menyuarakan keberatannya. Jika saja Kyuhyun tak menginterupsi.. "Akan lebih mudah bagimu pergi ke restoran berkelas dengan image bersih, kan?"

Sepertinya Kyuhyun terlalu memikirkan Sungmin, ya?

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal lain Sungmin hyung."

'bukan seperti itu'

"Iya.. tapi–"

"Tak apa, restorannya bersih kok."

'Kyuhyun ini..'

"…."

Suasana hening lagi. Hanya terdengar hiruk-pikuk dari orang yang lalu-lalang di stasiun. Semenit kemudian suara kereta api terdengar dari arah kanan. Dan kabar buruk, perut Sungmin tiba-tiba mual.

Memangnya kapan Sungmin terakhir kali pergi ke stasiun? Dia bahkan sudah lupa. Dan sungguh ini berbeda dari sebelumnya saat mereka pergi ke toko buku.

"… min hyung?"

"Sungmin hyung?"

Panggilan Kyuhyun tak mendapat respon. Sungmin hanya menunduk memandang ujung sepatu.

"Hyung?"

Sungmin mendongak. Nah, akhirnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun bertanya khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Ekspresi Sungmin memang tenang, layaknya sebuah gunung berapi yang tak ada tanda-tanda ingin mengeluarkan lahar. Tapi jauh di dalam sana, siapa yang tahu?

Garis bibir ditarik keatas secara paksa, kedua mata ikut menyipit tak ikhlas. "Y-ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur semalam." Diucapkan masih dengan tampang 'sok-baik-baik-saja'.

"Apa kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Berderet-deret pintu kereta memenuhi ruang pandang. Kendaraan panjang bak ular yang tadi menggebu hingga dua ratus kilometer per jam, kini berjalan lambat hingga akhirnya benar-benar berhenti.

"Ah, keretanya sudah datang."

'deg'

Kyuhyun mungkin mengabaikan perasaan Sungmin lagi–

"Sungmin hyung, apa yang biasanya seorang sekretaris lakukan?"

–mungkin juga tidak?

"Eh? Um.. Mengecek _e-mail_ untuk Presdir, menyiapkan jadwal jika ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Presdir. Seperti itulah."

"Hmm.. Begitu ya?"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun lega. Sepertinya sang sekretaris tahu kalau psikiater disampingnya ini tengah mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hufh.." Karbondioksida dikeluarkan lewat mulut.

'meski hanya sedikit, tapi rasa gelisahku cukup bisa memudar'

Kyuhyun melangkah ke depan lebih dulu. Pintu kereta api yang telah terbuka seperti undangan maut bagi Sungmin. Jadi dengan pelan dia melangkah memasuki kendaraan umum tersebut.

Sesaat setelah Sungmin masuk kedalam kereta, pintu dibelakang otomatis tertutup. Dan kereta yang mereka tumpangi mulai melaju pelan. Sudah, Sungmin sudah masuk.

Tak ada celah untuk melarikan diri.

"Kita sudah memasuki keretanya." ucap Kyuhyun sambil melirik melihat ekspresi tegang Sungmin.

Mereka berdua berdiri tepat didepan pintu kereta yang tertutup. Karena tentu saja untuk memegang gantungan kereta mereka harus berdiri.

"Rasanya interiornya berubah, dulu tak seperti ini." Pandangan Sungmin menyapu seluruh area dalam kereta yang dapat dijangkau. Banyak yang berubah. Terlalu banyak.

Kyuhyun ikut melihat sekitar, "Apa sudah lama sekali?"

"Ya. Aku tak suka naik kereta. Jadi saat SMA dan kuliah aku jalan kaki."

Saat sudah memasuki SMA Sungmin memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen murah didekat sekolahnya. Dan saat sudah memasuki kuliah hal yang sama dia lakukan untuk menghindari naik kendaraan umum.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. "Bisa kau coba memegang ini?" Telunjuk Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah gantungan kereta diatas kepalanya.

"Ugh.." Tentu saja Sungmin keberatan.

'Hati-hati, ada belokan!' suara dari operator kereta mulai memasuki indra pendengar setiap orang.

Dan Sungmin, yang hanya berdiri tanpa memegang apapun kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Hampir saja ia terjatuh kalau ia tak cepat-cepat mengendalikan diri.

"Nah, kau akan jatuh jika tak memegangnya." Oh tidak, Kyuhyun terlalu dekat dengan Sungmin.

Jantung Sungmin mulai tak terkendali lagi. Dia gugup untuk memegang gantungan kereta atau Kyuhyun yang terlalu dekat huh?

Sementara Sungmin mencoba berdiri tegap lagi, tangan kanan Kyuhyun memegang tiang besi yang ada disamping tempat duduk untuk penumpang. Dan Sungmin melihatnya.

Bagaimana tangan Kyuhyun yang tanpa sarung tangan itu dengan mudahnya memegang tiang. Tanpa ada rasa takut tercemari kuman.

Dengan ragu Sungmin mulai melepas sarung tangan di tangan kanannya. Ada banyak gantungan kereta yang menganggur disepanjang tempat ia berdiri. Suara 'kring kring' kecil karena gesekan besi dengan besi antar gantungan membuat degup jantung Sungmin tak membaik.

Tangan kanan diulurkan keatas. Satu gantungan menjadi pusatnya sekarang.

Saat ujung jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Sungmin hampir menyentuh gantungan, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang menginterupsi dari arah belakang.

"Ah, permisi." ucap seorang laki-laki yang tengah menaikkan sebuah tas pada tempat barang-barang diletakkan. Dan tahukah kalian bahwa lengan atas orang itu menyentuh sedikit kepala bagian samping Sungmin?

Sungmin merasa sangat mual sekarang.

"Sungmin hyung?" Kyuhyun memanggil sedikit panik melihat Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Sungmin sudah duduk berjongkok sambil masih menutup mulut. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipis. Tarikan nafas terasa tersendat-sendat.

Pria yang sebelumnya menaikkan tas tersebut cukup panik melihat orang disampingnya tiba-tiba terlihat kesakitan. "Eh? Ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun ikut berjongkok disamping Sungmin. "Maafkan aku. Dia baik-baik saja. Dia bersamaku."

Sungmin masih tak ingin menanggapi. Lebih buruknya dia malah merasa lantai kereta mulai bergelombang. Dan dia menguatkan tangan yang menutup mulutnya.

"Sungmin hyung, tak apa. Kita akan berhenti di stasiun berikutnya."

Genggaman tangan kiri yang berada di atas paha menguat. Sungmin setidaknya harus bersyukur karena penumpang di gerbong yang ia dan Kyuhyun tempati hanya sedikit. Jadi ia tak terlalu malu karena dianggap aneh.

'Aku seharusnya tak berada di tempat seperti ini'

Tangan Sungmin mulai gemetar. Keringat semakin banyak mengalir.

'Aku tak tahan lagi'

Kyuhyun masih memandang dengan cukup tenang meskipun mata itu berkilat panik menyadari Sungmin berada di ambang batasnya.

"Sungmin hyung, aku akan bertanya sekali saja. Jatuh di lantai atau jatuh di pangkuanku? Mana yang kau pilih?"

Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Kyuhyun tidak dalam mode modus sekarang. Dia hanya harus membantu Sungmin.

Tarikan nafas memberat. Sungmin kehilangan fokusnya.

"Aku lebih.. memilih.. Kyuhyun-ah.." Dan dengan itu tangan kiri Sungmin tiba-tiba menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun. Mencari pegangan sekaligus mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa dia sudah tak sanggup lagi.

Kyuhyun cukup tersentak dengan pilihan Sungmin yang mendadak. Apalagi ditambah kontak fisik meskipun hanya sarung tangan dan baju Kyuhyun yang bertemu.

'Kereta akan segera behenti'

Suara operator terdengar lagi. Dan semenit kemudian kereta benar-benar berhenti. Mereka sampai pada stasiun berikutnya.

Dua orang gadis berseragam SMA yang sibuk bercengkrama sambil menunggu di depan pintu memekik terkejut melihat pemandangan setelah pintu kereta otomatis terbuka.

Sebuah pemandangan dimana seorang laki-laki –tampan– dengan ekspresi datarnya menggendong seorang laki-laki juga dengan gaya _bridal_. Dimana laki-laki yang digendong menampakkan wajah kesakitan tapi tak terlalu terlihat karena tersembunyi di dada si laki-laki tampan.

Apa yang bisa dipikirkan?

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki keluar kereta. "Maafkan aku. Tapi kupikir membawamu seperti ini lebih sedikit kontak fisiknya."

Yang ini Kyuhyun benar-benar modus. _Bridal style_ dibilang lebih sedikit kontak fisik? Kau bahkan seperti ingin memeluk Sungmin untuk dirimu sendiri Kyuhyun.

Dasar pencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Tolong, bertahanlah sedikit hyung."

Kyuhyun melewati dua gadis yang masih menganga di depan pintu. Jangan bilang mereka ini fujoshi?

'kau yang seharusnya menahannya Kyuhyun-ah'

'melakukan hal yang seperti ini pasti memalukan'

Dalam keadaan yang sudah meregang kesadaran Sungmin masih sempat melihat tatapan penuh curiga dari orang-orang yang berada di stasiun. Jangan diingatkan, mereka sama-sama laki-laki, kan?

Kyuhyun dengan segala ekspresi datar dan tatapan tak peduli pada sekitar tetap melangkahkan kaki kedepan. Mencari sebuah taxi untuknya agar dapat membawanya dan Sungmin pulang.

Cengkraman tangan kanan Sungmin pada baju bagian dada Kyuhyun mulai menguat. Wajah itu lebih memerah dari sebelumnya.

'Kyuhyun-ah, kau… hangat'

Dan setelahnya Sungmin tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

-TBC-

a/n :

Ini extra loh, dua chapter jadi satu, tapi tetap pendek /dibegal/

Maafkan saya yang lamaaa update, sebenarnya saya menjadwal untuk update sekali dalam dua minggu, tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain. Alibi kuat kok /digilas/

Untuk chapter ini, astaga, demi goyangan absurd Kyuhyun, saya susah sekali mendapat feel. Jadi jika readers merasakan hal yang sama, tolong ampuni saya /sungkem/

Ah iya, kemarin ada yang tanya mau manggil saya apa? Saya 95L, jadi sudah dua puluh tahun /sudah tua, iya tahu kok/ Kalau kata Haruka Nanase si uke tsundere yang hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati di anime renang-renangan itu, saat kau berumur dua puluh kau adalah manusia biasa /iya, watashi memang manusia biasa kakak/

Untuk yang lebih muda /ehem/ kalian bisa pangggil kakak, eonni, onee-chan atau teteh atau mbak, mbak yu, atau kakak kawaii /dilelepin/

Untuk yang lebih berumur dibanding saya, kalian bisa paggil dedek /uhuk/

dan untuk yang seumuran, panggil nama saja menurut pen-name, kita kan sohib /toss/

Tapi sebenarnya saya lebih berterima kasih kalau dipanggil nyonya Cho /digebukin/

Untuk **CutieJoyers137** emm.. kalau mau baca manga aslinya cari aja di google ojii-san, banyak kok, mungkin ke mangafox atau myreadingmanga juga bisa. Tapi berbahasa inggris.

Big arigatou neee yang sudah mereview di chapter dua... /hug satu-satu/

Maaf nggak bisa bales review satu-satu, mungkin chapter depan /bow/

Terima kasih untuk :

 **Shouta Yagami, PumpkinEvil137, park. yueteuk, coffewie137, cloudsKMS, fershya, nabeshima, Zen Liu, Za Kyumin, hapsarikyukyu, xiu. zhiying, RinatyaJoYunjae Shipper** (aku nggak bisa ngembangin Rin TT), **Karen Kouzaki, kejedotbenjol, kiran. theacyankEsa, vidiahow, adhe kyumin 137, VincentCho96, Harusuki Ginichi – 137411, SecretVin137, Zagiya Joy, guixianstan, wullancholee, CutieJoyers137, GreenteaLatte16, abilhikmah, Cho Meihwa, rhara, KyuMin ELF, Cho Nayoungie, Guest, Alfiani Vinc, Butt ming, Red Panda, Kmg6384, chu, Intan ps, NN, orange girls, park heeni, TiffyTiffanyLee, yayuk lestari, imKM1004, Chandelight** (kita bicarakan dibalik layar yuk kkk) **, SMyLee, ichadkelpeu, Cho Kyuna, park. nene. 9, SunghyoJoy, lindasisilia1**

Saran dan kritikan selalu diterima,

wulan. cho137


	4. Count 05 & 06

Ten Count : Count 05 & Count 06

.

.

Ten Count

Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Disclaimer :

All cast are belongs to God and their family

Ten Count (Original version) milik Takarai Rihito

Genre :

Drama. Psychological. Romance

Warning :

Yaoi. Mature. OOC. Typo. DLDR dan lainnya

Ini adalah fict remake dari manga dengan judul yang sama

.

.

.

a/n : This chapter is dedicated for my dearest sister, **wullancholee** , who is getting older tomorrow kkk..

Happy birthday saengi, maaf eon hanya bisa memberi ini untuk kado ultahnya. Terima kasih untuk tawa, tangis, suka dan duka selama ini yang kita lewati. Love you~

.

.

.

"Hmm.."

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan sepasang foxy indah yang telah tertutup sampai dua jam yang lalu.

Retina mata menangkap pemandangan putih. Oh itu plafon atap rumah entah siapa yang sekarang ia tempati.

Sungmin mengerjap pelan. Menyesuaikan cahaya dari lampu yang menyerbu pandangannya. Bulu mata lentik ikut bergerak pelan seirama kelopak mata yang menutup-membuka.

Kepala ditelengkan kearah kiri. Dan ada selambu penyekat yang terpasang disana.

Badan mulai didudukkan. Menahan rasa berdenyut dikepala. Tangan kanan otomatis mengucek kedua mata agar indra penglihat itu bisa lebih fokus.

"Dimana ini?"

Saat selambu dibuka, hanya ada pemandangan sebuah ruangan dengan dua buah kursi dibelakang meja. Ruangan ini, semua catnya berwarna putih.

"Rumah sakit?"

Hanya tempat itu yang dapat Sungmin pikirkan saat ini. Memang ruangan yang ia tempati sangat mendukung untuk menjadi sebuah ruangan di Rumah sakit. Lagipula sebelum ini dia memang sakit, kan?

'Ah benar!'

Ingatan sesaat sebelum ia pingsan terputar ulang. Bagaimana saat ia tiba-tiba mual di dalam kereta dan saat Kyuhyun meng–

'cklek'

Suara knop pintu yang diputar membuyarkan ingatan Sungmin.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Oh itu Kyuhyun. Dengan wajah datarnya dan harus Sungmin akui tampan tentu saja, melangkah pelan ke ranjang yang Sungmin tempati.

Punggung lebih ditegakkan, " Kyuhyun-ah? Baru saja aku bangun."

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menyibak selambu penyekat lebih lebar.

"Apa ini di Rumah Sakit?" Mata Sungmin sekali lagi bergerak menyapu ruangan. Mencari petunjuk apakah dia benar-benar di tempat orang-orang sakit itu berada.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata, "Kau tak ingat? Kita di klinik tempatku bekerja." Tangan kiri yang bebas dimasukkan kedalam saku celana, "Aku sudah bertanya pada atasanku untuk membiarkanmu tidur disini sementara."

Sungmin menghela napas, sedikit mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi setelah dia digendong keluar oleh Kyuhyun dari kereta.

"Saat aku menanyakan apa kau butuh ambulan atau tidak, kau menjawab tidak apa-apa. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu jalan sendiri dengan keadaan seperti itu. Jadi aku membawamu kesini. Lagipula ini tempat yang paling dekat dengan stasiun."

Sungmin sibuk mencerna omongan Kyuhyun. Jadi tak sedikitpun dia berniat untuk menginterupsi. Sedikit sesal menyeruak dalam hati karena telah merepotkan sang psikiater terlalu banyak.

Pemuda surai putih menunduk, menyesal. "Maaf."

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf."

Dua obsidian itu memandang Sungmin serius. Tak ada kilat bercanda apapun didalamnya. Tentu saja Sungmin sedikit kaget. Untuk apa Kyuhyun minta maaf?

"Eh?"

Poni yang menutup dahi Kyuhyun sepertinya agak memanjang, jadi saat dia tiba-tiba sedikit menunduk seperti sekarang ekspresi wajahnya jadi tak terbaca.

"Saat kita bertemu di stasiun, aku sudah menyadari kalau kau tidak baik-baik saja. Aku tidak bisa bilang untuk membatalkan rencana kita–" oksigen ditarik pelan, "–dan semua ini terjadi."

Sungmin agaknya benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda dihadapannya ini. Bagaimana bisa ia? Maksudnya bagaimana bisa ia menyalahkan diri sendiri padahal jelas-jelas Sungmin yang merepotkan disana-sini. Dan oh ayolah bahkan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba tumbang saat berada di kereta.

Harusnya Sungmin bisa lebih kuat lagi.

"T-tidak! Ini bukanlah salahmu Kyuhyun-ah. Semua ini karena aku yang kurang tidur." Sungmin jadi sedikit berteriak untuk menyangkal semua pernyataan Kyuhyun atas yang terjadi di kereta. Memang benar kok, Sungmin tak bisa tidur di malam sebelum mereka bertemu. Aku sudah menginfokannya, kan?

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa senyum kali ini terlihat sangat sinis–

"Kau tak bisa tidur karena ragu akan rencana hari ini, kan?"

–seperti dia tengah mengejek dirinya sendiri. Yang telah membahayakan nyawa seorang pasien hanya karena kebodohannya. Namun pasien itu, kenapa sangat baik huh?

Tangan kanan yang terbalut sarung tangan mencengkeram seprei kuat-kuat. "Bukan! Bukan itu!" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu kenapa sih?

"Yang lebih penting ayo pergi makan."

Sekarang Kyuhyun yang terkejut.

"Akan sia-sia kalau kita membatalkan rencana hari ini." lanjut Sungmin dengan pandangan yang berapi-api. Menunjukkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa dia masih bisa untuk melanjutkan terapinya. Agar Sungmin terlihat lebih kuat. Agar Kyuhyun tak menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Tidak, kau harus beristirahat hari ini." sanggah Kyuhyun cepat. Dia tak mau mengambil resiko membuat Sungmin harus pingsan lagi. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Sungmin harapkan. "Aku akan menelpon taksi setelah ini agar kau bisa langsung pulang."

Sungmin menelan ludah kecewa.

"Kita bisa pergi ke restoran lain kali." Kyuhyun mencoba menghibur Sungmin yang sekarang tengah menunduk dalam-dalam. Benar-benar terlihat kecewa.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya pelan, "Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku meminta itu?" Tangan kanan Sungmin menunjuk sebuah toples kaca yang penuh dengan permen yang terbungkus warna-warni diatas meja depan ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan menuju meja itu. "Ini?"

Toples penuh permen itu diangkat dengan kedua tangan. "Boleh, tapi permen ini untuk anak-anak saat mereka konsultasi kesehatan," terang Kyuhyun sambil membuka tutup toples.

Kyuhyun mengambil satu bungkus berwarna merah muda. Sebuah pemen _strawberry_.

Sungmin menerimanya dengan tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan. Mengamatinya dengan seksama apakah permen itu–

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali hari ini?"

Sungmin terdiam sebentar. Tangan kanannya refleks menggenggam permen erat. "Karena aku sudah menanti-nantikan hari ini. Mungkin karena aku sudah lama tidak keluar atau sudah begitu lama ada orang yang menwariku keluar bukan karena pekerjaan."

Sang psikiater diam. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya dia benar-benar terkejut. Sepenting itukah makan malam ini bagi Sungmin? Bukankah ini hanya makan malam untuk terapi?

Dia cukup paham dengan phobia yang dialami Sungmin. Mungkin hal itu juga yang membuat orang-orang akan segan untuk mengajak Sungmin keluar sekedar untuk makan karena tentu saja akan Sungmin tolak.

"Itu bukan alasan kenapa kau tak bisa tidur, kan?" Pertanyaan random Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kehilangan fokusnya sejenak.

Wajah Sungmin mendadak memerah.

Pemuda pemilik _foxy-eyes_ itu menundukkan wajahnya, tak mau Kyuhyun melihat, " _'Mungkin semua akan baik-baik saja jika bersamamu Kyuhyun-ah'_ itu yang aku pikirkan."

Sebuah pengakuan lagi eh Sungmin?

"Jika aku tidak melakukannya sekarang, mungkin aku akan gagal lagi. Dan mungkin aku tak akan mau keluar atau makan bersama seseorang–" jeda sebentar "–selamanya.."

Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Tak ingin menghentikan Sungmin yang sedang mengeluarkan perasaannya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun cukup terkejut lagi. Oke ini _double strike_. Sungmin sangat pintar membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Entah kenapa aku sangat takut.. jika semua itu terjadi."

Sudah?

Sudah selesai bicaramu Sungmin?

Kyuhyun, dengan entah apa yang ada diotaknya tiba-tiba mendekat dan membungkuk kearah Sungmin yang masih duduk diatas ranjang. Kedua tangannya memerangkap Sungmin. Dan kepalanya dimiringkan sedemikian rupa disamping kepala Sungmin.

Apa? Apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan?

Bahkan jarak bibir mereka hanya tersisa lima senti.

Sungmin yang mendapat serangan mendadak seperti itu tiba-tiba _stagnan_ ditempat. Tak sadar sampai menahan napas karena sungguh.. Hei Kyuhyun terlalu dekat!

Kedua obsidian bersibrobok dengan dua _foxy_. Saling menyelami keindahan masing-masing. Oh oke yang ini hanya Kyuhyun yang menikmati ekspresi terkejut yang tergambar jelas di mata Sungmin.

Dia tidak sedang mencoba akan menci–

"Kukira.. ada debu di matamu. Ternyata aku salah."

Hah? Apa?

Dasar tukang modus.

Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dan berdiri di samping Sungmin lagi. Tatapannya masih saja datar dan serius. Sungmin jadi tidak tahu yang tadi itu Kyuhyun sungguhan atau hanya bercanda.

"Eh? Ah eh–"

Demi apa sekarang Sungmin yang salah tingkah. Dia jadi tidak tahu harus merespon Kyuhyun bagaimana?

Kyuhyun agaknya sedikit kikuk juga. "Aku akan bilang ke atasanku bahwa kau sudah bangun." Dan dengan itu Kyuhyun mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar yang Sungmin tempati.

"O-oke." jawab Sungmin sekenanya. Dia seperti orang linglung sekarang.

"..Maafkan aku.." bisik Kyuhyun sambil menutup pintu. Dan sayangnya Sungmin tak mendengarnya.

Setelah pintu tertutup pelan, seketika itu juga wajah Sungmin memerah. Yang kali ini benar-benar merah. Antara menahan malu dan gugup yang berlebihan.

Akhirnya dia menekuk lutut dan memeluknya. Menahan serangan detak jantung yang menggila. Keringat ikut mengalir dari pelipis. Sumpah, kenapa sampai sebegininya, Sungmin?

'Apa-apaan ini?'

Sekilas bayangan saat kontak fisik pertama kali mereka tiba-tiba terputar lagi dan lagi. Sial! Ini kelewatan!

Jantung, kontrol detakanmu!

.

.

.

Pukul sembilan malam Sungmin sampai di apartemennya. Setelah berpamitan dengan atasan Kyuhyun yang Sungmin kira lebih muda dari Kyuhyun sendiri–atau setidaknya mungkin begitu, Kyuhyun dengan semua pengertiannya memanggil satu taksi untuk mengantar Sungmin.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun memaksa untuk ikut mengantar Sungmin sampai apartemen, tapi paksaan Sungmin lebih berhasil. Dia akan selamat sampai apartemen, tentu saja.

Destinasi pertama Sungmin setelah sampai apartemen adalah kamar mandi, yah karena seharian ini dia sudah cukup merasa terkontaminasi dengan apapun itu diluar sana.

"Rasanya masih linglung." gumam Sungmin pelan sambil mencopoti satu persatu kancing kemeja. Dia ingin mandi. Dia ingin bersih.

Ada sebuah permen _strawberry_ yang tadi Sungmin minta dari klinik Kyuhyun diatas wastafel. Yang terbungkus plastik–agar tidak tercemar. Dan beberapa barang Sungmin yang sudah higienis karena bantuan alkohol.

"Aku harus tidur cepat malam ini."

Tak sampai sedetik Sungmin bergumam, handphone yang diletakkan disamping permen bergetar pelan. Menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

 _'Cho Kyuhyun is calling'_

"Bagaimana ini? Padahal aku baru saja membersihkannya." Sungmin menggerutu pelan. Agak keberatan menyentuh ponselnya yang sudah bersih dengan tangan telanjangnya yang belum disterilkan.

"H-Halo." sapa Sungmin setelah beberapa saat menimang untuk mengangkat atau tidak panggilan dari Kyuhyun.

"Ah Sungmin hyung, apa kau sudah sampai apartemenmu?" suara diseberang terdengar.

"Ya, sudah sampai."

Jeda sebentar. Tak ada jawaban dari _line_ sana.

"Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya.

'Apa dia mengkhawatirkanku?' batin Sungmin menebak. Seingatnya Sungmin tak melupakan apapun setelah Sungmin dari klinik Kyuhyun tadi.

"Tidak, hanya saja..."

Terdengar hembusan napas pelan.

"Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Katakan apa?" Sungmin mulai penasaran.

"Kita selalu bertemu di café biasanya setiap minggu bukan? Ku pikir kita harus menghentikannya sejenak mulai minggu besok."

Sungmin tersentak, maksud Kyuhyun dia meminta agar mereka tak bertemu lagi begitu?

"Eh?"

"Ku pikir kau harus terbiasa dekat dengan orang-orang lain. Selain aku. Tidak hanya aku." Kenapa Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan huh?

Tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin, dia sibuk memikirkan kalimat 'tidak hanya aku' yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Sepuluh daftar yang telah kau buat itu, tolong praktikan dengan yang lain juga." lanjut Kyuhyun karena tak ada jawaban dari lawan teleponnya.

"Tapi–" dengan orang lain katanya?

Sungmin sangat menahan diri untuk memprotes.

"..."

"Aku mengerti." –memangnya dengan siapa harus ku praktikan?

"Aku akan mengecekmu setelah beberapa pekan kedepan." ucapan Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Sejujurnya Sungmin tak suka ini. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Sungmin tanyakan perihal keputusan Kyuhyun yang mendadak ini.

Tapi–

.

.

.

'Tes'

'Tes'

Suara tetesan air dari shower yang sempat Sungmin nyalakan tadi menjadi satu-satunya pengisi kamar mandi yang sekarang Sungmin tempati.

Merendam diri di air hangat saat malam hari memang membuat tubuh menjadi rileks, tapi sebenarnya Sungmin sama sekali tak merasakannya. Hatinya kalut.

Untuk tak bertemu dua minggu saja rasanya Sungmin sudah harap-harap cemas. Nah ini Kyuhyun sendiri yang meminta Sungmin untuk mempraktikan pengobatannya dengan orang lain. Dan untuk tak bertemu lebih lama lagi? Yang benar saja?!

'Kyuhyun–kenapa?'

Kedua lutut ditekuk. Sungmin memeluknya sambil berpikir kenapa Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba meminta hal ini?

'Bukankah kau yang memulai semua ini? Apakah aku menyebabkan masalah untuknya karena tak menunjukkan perkembangan sama sekali?' Oke, pikiran yang ini membuat hati Sungmin begitu ngilu. Jadi, apakah Kyuhyun membencinya?

"hiks.." Satu air mata dengan seenaknya turun. Membuat Sungmin cepat-sepat membasuh mukanya dengan air berulang-ulang. Kenapa aku menangis?

'Tidak– tidak! Pasti tidak begitu! Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar. Aku harus bisa dekat dengan orang lain selain dia'

Sungmin menarik napas pelan-pelan. Mencoba menenangkan hati sekaligus pikirannya.

"Hufh.. Diceramahi oleh orang yang lebih muda.. sungguh tidak keren." ucap Sungmin dengan nada sedikit sebal. Percayalah dia sedang membuat dirinya agar tidak memikirkan kenapa Kyuhyun seperti ingin menjauhinya.

'Aku harusnya tidak terlalu bergantung padanya. Aku harus mencoba semua yang kubisa'

Kedua lutut dipeluk lagi.

'Jadi kita bisa keluar dan makan bersama saat kita bertemu lagi'

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu aku menemui kostumer dulu." ucap Yesung pada salah satu rekannya sembari keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Jawaban oke pelan didengar. Dia agak sibuk hari ini.

Sejenak setelah keluar pintu dia melihat seseorang yang berdiri menunggu diluar ruangannya. Yesung memutuskan untuk melihat ke samping kanannya, lho itu kan– "Sungmin-ah?"

Pemuda bersurai putih yang dipanggil namanya menoleh pelan kearah sumber suara. Tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau ada perlu dengan orang disini? Mau kupanggilkan?" tanya Yesung memberondong. Jarang-jarang Sungmin mau berjalan-jalan sampai ke ruangan Yesung begini. Mungkin dia ada perlu dengan salah seorang di departemen Yesung. Tidak mungkin dengan Yesung, kan?

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Yesung hyung."

Hah apa?

"Aku?" tanya Yesung kaget. Lho tebakannya salah?

Sungmin menunduk, Yesung tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin bicara." kata Sungmin pelan. Ada apa? Sebegitu pentingnya sampai Sungmin meluangkan waktu untuk menemuinya huh?

Tiba-tiba Sungmin melihat sekeliling. Memastikan tak ada orang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Yesung semakin tak mengerti.

Apa ini pembicaraan rahasia? Apa mungkin sebenarnya Sungmin adalah mata-mata? Atau ternyata Sungmin menyukainya?

Hentikan pikiran-pikiran anehmu Yesung!

"Maukah kau keluar denganku hyung?"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Café yang mereka tempati sekarang tak begitu ramai. Meskipun tak bisa dibilang sepi juga. Ada beberapa pasangan atau mungkin rekan sedang makan atau hanya sekedar mengobrol. Terlihat beberapa orang sendirian yang menghabiskan waktu duduk di café hanya untuk sekedar berteduh dan menikmati minum di dalam café.

Yesung dan Sungmin duduk berhadapan disalah satu meja yang tersedia. Setelah ajakan Sungmin yang menurut Yesung bagaikan keajaiban itu, maka terdamparlah mereka disini. Yah café ini dekat dengan kantor mereka juga sih.

"Hmm.. Ternyata yang seperti ini ada juga ya? Apa namanya? Terapi ekspos[1]?" Dagu dijepit jari telunjuk dan ibu jari. Yesung sok berpikir dan menganalisa sepuluh–sembilan daftar yang telah Sungmin buat di notebooknya.

Ternyata Sungmin sudah sampai sebegininya.

Pemuda didepannya hanya menghela napas dan menatap sendu, "Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana? Hanya kau yang bisa kuajak bicara hyung. Maafkan aku.." Kalimat terakhir diucapkan dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Yesung jadi tahu Sungmin benar-benar tertekan.

Yesung tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan, "Tak apa Sungmin-ah. Yang lebih penting apa kau tak apa jika denganku?"

Pertanyaan Yesung cukup membuat Sungmin tersentak. "Mo-mohon bantuannya Yesung hyung. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi?" Badan berkali-kali dibungkukkan. Sungmin mengharapkan Yesung bisa membantunya. Atas saran Kyuhyun atau permintaan Kyuhyun? Atau karena Kyuhyun?

"Haha.. Orang-orang akan menganggap kita aneh kalau mendengarnya." Yesung tertawa canggung melihat sikap Sungmin. Tak habis pikir saja ternyata Sungmin bisa sampai seperti ini kalau sedang meminta bantuan.

"Karena sebenarnya sejak pertama kita masuk perusahaan aku sudah mendengar kau cakap dalam pekerjaan, jadi aku ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu. Hanya saja aku tidak yakin kau akan membiarkanku lebih dekat denganmu."

Yesung tersenyum lebar, "Jadi aku sangat senang sekarang."

Sungmin agaknya malu dengan diri sendiri. Ternyata ada orang diluar sana yang sebenarnya ingin mengenal dirinya lebih dekat. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya? Mengabaikan?

"Yesung hyung.. Aku juga ingin menjadi orang yang sepertimu hyung." Sekali lagi badan dibungkukkan. Aura Sungmin terlihat berbinar-binar.

Yesung hyung benar-benar orang yang terbuka.

Mendadak atmosfir menjadi aneh bagi Yesung. "Eh? Apa yang kau katakan Sungmin? Hentikan. Ini memalukan."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Yesung orang yang tepat untuk jadi partner pengobatannya ini.

"Ah ku kira sudah saatnya pulang." kata Yesung akhirnya. Tak terasa mereka hampir setengah jam berbincang. Tak baik bagi mereka yang seorang pegawai malah pergi keluar dan menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk mengobrol begini. Yesung bahkan lupa dengan kustomernya. Duh.

"Kita bicarakan ini lain waktu." Yesung sudah berdiri dan mengambil jas yang tadi disampirkan dilengan kursi.

Sungmin memasukkan notebooknya kembali kedalam tas. "Baik, maaf sebelumnya hyung."

"Sungmin-ah, bisakah aku meminum itu, kalau kau tidak meminumnya?" tanya Yesung sambil melihat secangkir kopi yang Sungmin pesan tadi. Belum tersentuh sejak diantar _waiters_.

"Eh? Tapi ini sudah tidak panas lagi." kata Sungmin sambil melihat kedalam isi cangkir. Tentu saja itu pesanan setengah jam yang lalu.

Yesung tersenyum maklum, "Tak apa. Sia-sia kalau kau tidak meminumnya. Aku tidak suka menyia-nyiakan sesuatu."

Dan akhirnya Yesung mengambil cangkir yang ada didepan Sungmin dan meminumnya. Sungmin yang melihatnya tanpa sadar mengingat daftar yang telah ia buat. Kalau tidak salah di nomor delapan adalah ' _meminum dari gelas orang lain'._

Meskipun itu tadinya adalah gelas untuk Sungmin, tapi kan Yesung sudah meminumnya. Jadi–

"Yesung hyung, aku.. akan.. mencoba meminumnya juga."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Yesung tersenyum menguatkan.

Kau pasti bisa Sungmin-ah. Lakukan pelan-pelan.

Kini cangkir dengan sisa setengah kopi itu sudah berpindah tangan ke tangan Sungmin. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan yang seperti Yesung katakan, Sungmin dengan pelan meminum kopinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini. Hanya ada beberapa daftar pekerjaan yang harus di _list_ untuk besok.

Melirik kalender sejenak, ternyata sudah tanggal duapuluhempat September.

"Ini sudah dua atau tiga minggu bukan?" Mendadak Kyuhyun kehilangan fokusnya untuk bekerja. Pikirannya sibuk menanyakan bagaimana kabar Sungmin sekarang.

Seorang pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke ruangannya. Itu Lee Donghae– atasan Kyuhyun. Pemilik klinik dimana Kyuhyun bekerja.

"Donghae hyung?"

Tak ingin membuat hubungan yang terlalu formal dengan pegawainya, Donghae membuat Kyuhyun memanggilnya hyung saja karena itu akan terdengar lebih akrab. Lagipula Donghae tak pernah menganggap Kyuhyun bekerja untuknya, melainkan membantunya di klinik tersebut.

"Itu temanmu yang minggu lalu kesini–"

"Sudah hampir satu bulan." Kyuhyun menyela.

"Ah benarkah? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Donghae sambil melirik gemas. Sepertinya atasan Kyuhyun yang satu ini tahu sesuatu.

"… aku belum menghubunginya. Jadi aku belum tahu." jawab Kyuhyun. Sedikit mendengus, bagaimana bisa Donghae tiba-tiba menanyakan Sungmin saat dirinya juga tengah memikirkan pemuda itu?

"Eh iya kah? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmua begitu panik Kyu. Makanya aku penasaran apa yang mebuatmu sampai seperti itu?" Donghae bertanya sambil tertawa pelan. Mengingat bagaimana kemarin itu Kyuhyun dengan paniknya menggendong Sungmin memasuki klinik dan meminta izinnya agar Sungmin bisa tidur disana.

Kyuhyun sedikit menggeram. Tiba-tiba ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas diatas mejanya.

"Aku sudah selesai mengerjakan _record_ medisnya. Aku mau pulang!" ucapnya seraya keluar ruangan dengan muka yang me-memerah? Benarkah?

Donghae kaget tentu saja, "Oh o-oke. Terima kasih."

"Kerja bagus hari ini." Kyuhyun membanting pintu pelan. Tak ingin melihat wajah sang atasan yang terlihat berbunga dibelakang.

"Hehehe…" Donghae tertawa pelan menyadari Kyuhyun yang salah tingkah saat ia membahas Sungmin.

.

.

.

Lampu lalu lintas sedang merah saat Kyuhyun tengah mengayuh sepeda untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Kayuhan pada sepeda dihentikan. Mentaati peraturan karena banyak orang yang ingin menyeberang.

Sambil menunggu, tangan kanan merogoh saku celana. Mengambil handphone. Jari-jari panjang mengusap beberapa kali layar _touch-screen_. Hingga akhirnya dilayar ponsel terdapat nama Lee Sungmin pada kontak yang telah Kyuhyun simpan.

Maksud hati ingin menghubungi untuk sekedar bertanya bagaimana keadaan sang pemuda surai putih, tapi apa daya ego terlalu tinggi. Bukankah ia yang meminta agar mereka tak bertemu untuk sementara waktu?

Menyesali keputusan eh?

Dan pada akhirnya _handphone_ dimasukkan kembali kedalam saku celana. Tak ingin berdebat dengan hati sendiri. Bersabarlah hati. Bersabarlah.

"Kau! Ya! Kau yang ada di sepeda." Sebuah suara mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya masih merutuki hatinya. Hanya ada dia di jalan itu yang menggunakan sepeda, jadi kalau panggilannya sudah sespesifik itu pasti orang itu memanggilnya, kan?

"Maaf, apa kau benar Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Ah ternyata orang itu adalah Kim Youngwoon. Presdir Sungmin. Kebetulan sekali bertemu di jalan seperti ini. Apa dia bersama Sungmin?

"Terima kasih untuk yang waktu itu. Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi. Suatu kebetulan bukan?"

"Ah anda yang saat itu,"

Youngwoon tersenyum bijak, "Apa kau ada waktu sekarang Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk berhadapan di sebuah restoran, dengan dua buah piring dan sepotong irisan daging yang menggoda untuk dimakan meskipun hanya mengisi sedikit ruang di lambung.

Youngwoon mengangkat cangkir berisi teh Jepang, "Terima kasih atas waktumu. Aku benar-benar lega bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, terima kasih."

Kyuhyun memandang datar atasan Sungmin. "Aku tidak melakukan hal yang spesial,"

"Tapi itu hal yang istimewa bagiku."

Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi sekenanya. Dia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk mengobrol sebenarnya. Otak dan hatinya sedang terisi dengan Sungmin, Sungmin dan Sungmin.

"Hari ini anda tak bersama sekretaris anda?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya. Sejak tadi dia sudah menahan agar tak menanyakan Sungmin. Tapi ya sudahlah.

"Hm? Maksudmu Sungmin?"

Garpu dengan irisan daging yang sudah hampir masuk mulut terpaksa dihentikan sebentar. "Tadinya bersamaku. Tapi dia izin untuk pergi dengan rekannya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering pergi dengan rekannya itu."

Kyuhyun hampir tersedak minuman.

"Aku sedikit terkejut juga awalnya. Sungmin bukanlah orang yang mudah berinteraksi." lanjut Youngwoon sambil memotong daging diatas piringnya. Melewatkan ekspresi berlebihan Kyuhyun yang sedang terkejut sekarang.

"Begitu ya?" Akhirnya Kyuhyun menunduk. Kenapa hatinya berdenyut ngilu mendengar Sungmin sudah bisa akrab dengan orang lain selain dirinya? Ini kan maumu.

"Apa kau ada bisnis dengannya?" tanya Youngwoon melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah sendu.

Kyuhyun mendongak, terpaksa tersenyum, "Tidak. Tidak sama sekali."

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Pukul satu siang waktu Korea Selatan. Kyuhyun yang libur bekerja di kliniknya hanya bisa tiduran di atas ranjangnya. Dia sangat menganggur sekarang. Padahal kemarin dia setidaknya masih ada pekerjaan untuk bertemu Sungmin di café yang biasa mereka kunjungi.

Ini kan salahmu sendiri Kyu?

'Kalau begitu kita akan bertemu di café ini setiap Sabtu pukul dua siang'

Teringat lagi ucapannya sendiri saat itu bagaimana ia membuat Sungmin melakukan semua kemauannya untuk datang ke café setiap Sabtu. Tak lupa bagaimana senyum Sungmin yang sudah hampir sebulan ini tak ia lihat.

Mendadak Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan menyambar jaket dan tas yang ada di meja kamar. Bergegas mengambil sepeda dan mengayuhnya pelan.

.

.

.

Es didalam gelas Sungmin hampir mencair sepenuhnya. Tapi si pemilik tak begitu peduli. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada beberapa orang yang lewat di luar jendela café yang saat ini sedang ia dan Yesung tempati.

"Apa kau mau pulang?" tanya Yesung yang jengah dicueki Sungmin. Padahal ada orang tampan didepannya tapi kenapa Sungmin memilih melihat pemandangan diluar sana?

Sungmin keterlaluan.

"Eh? Apa?"

Nah bukan hanya dicueki, ternyata dari tadi Sungmin melamun. Yesung jadi sedikit sebal.

"Aku tanya apa kau ingin pulang, Sungmin? Dari tadi ku lihat kau hanya memandang keluar jendela, jadi ku pikir kau sedang tak merasa nyaman disini."

Sungmin tersenyum kikuk, "Bukan seperti itu hyung. Tapi kita sudah cukup lama disini, jadi bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?"

Jadi setelah mereka membayar untuk pesanan mereka, Yesung dan Sungmin memutuskan unuk keluar dari café. Café yang biasanya jadi tempat dimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertemu.

"Maaf ya hyung?"

"Tidak apa kok,"

Sungmin melangkah keluar lebih dulu, "Kalau begitu aku–"

Seseorang dengan sepeda tiba-tiba berhenti disamping Sungmin. Itu kan–

"Kyu-Kyuhyun!" Mendadak jantung Sungmin berdegup sangat kencang. Sudah berapa minggu? Satu? Dua? Tiga? Entahlah Sungmin tak berani menghitungnya karena dia takut terlalu mengaharapkan melihat Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengamati Yesung yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Sungmin.

"Aku? Aku sering lewat sini karena ini jalan ke tempat kerjaku–"

Bohong. Kau kan sedang libur.

"–kau sendiri kenapa disini Sungmin hyung?"

Sungmin yang sebenarnya agak merasa berharap Kyuhyun lewat karena ingin bertemu dengannya menelan ludah. Kecewa.

"O-oh begitu? A-aku– aku keluar dengan rekanku dan aku menyarankan untuk ke café ini. Hanya café ini yang membuatku nyaman karena kita sering kesini." jawab Sungmin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Apa-apaan itu kalimat terakhirnya?

Kyuhyun tersenyum–miris, "Hal yang ku katakan di telepon waktu itu, kau benar-benar melakukannya ya, Sungmin hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang Yesung lagi. Jadi ini kan rekan yang sedang akrab dengan Sungmin?

"Aku senang." tambahnya. Terlihat dipaksakan. Hanya saja Sungmin kurang peka.

"Ya.. " Terbersit keinginan Sungmin untuk menceritakan kemajuan yang telah ia alami selama ini tanpa Kyuhyun, "Kyuhyun-ah baru-baru ini ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan.. seperti berjabat tangan dan berbagi gelas dengan orang lain. Aku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah sekarang."

Seperti anak sekolah dasar yang bercerita pada gurunya bahwa ia telah bisa menulis huruf A sampai Z, Sungmin menceritakan dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Beranggapan bahwa Kyuhyun akan memujinya atau setidaknya mengajaknya untuk pergi keluar makan karena terakhir kali rencana mereka yang gagal.

"Jadi–"

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik Sungmin hyung. Kalau begitu maukah kau berjabat tangan denganku?"

Sayangnya Kyuhyun dengan kurang ajarnya menjatuhkan imaji Sungmin. Memangnya apa dan siapa yang membuat Sungmin mampu melakukan hal-hal itu? Dalam hati setiap hari Sungmin selalu memikirkan Kyuhyun. Dia hanya ingin terlihat lebih kuat di mata Kyuhyun

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun sudah menengadah di depan Sungmin. Meminta untuk disambut.

'Deg deg deg'

Entah degup jantung siapa yang sekarang berdetak diatas normal. Ini akan jadi kontak fisik mereka secara langsung. Secara sadar.

Dengan pelan Sungmin menjabat tangan Kyuhyun. Tanpa sarung tangan. Kulit yang bertemu kulit.

'Ah tangan Kyuhyun hangat sekali'

Tak terasa mata Sungmin memanas hanya karena mereka berjabat tangan. Entahlah perasaan Sungmin mengatakan ada yang aneh dengan jabat tangan ini.

"Ayo jadikan ini jabatan tangan kita untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya Sungmin hyung."

Hah?

Tidak–

"Kau belum memberitahuku daftar kesepuluh, tapi kurasa aku tak perlu tahu–"

Tidak!

"Kau sudah bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri, kan?"

Jangan–

"Untuk yang sebelumnya aku senang bisa mengobrol denganmu di café ini. Dan maaf sudah mengganggu jam kerjamu."

Jangan lepaskan!

Dan tanpa Sungmin sadari, tautan tangan mereka telah lepas. Sedang Kyuhyun sudah mengayuh sepedanya menjauh. Meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, apa itu Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya kau ceritakan?" suara Yesung memecah keheningan yang menyakitkan.

Tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Sungmin?"

Yesung terkejut melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah basah dengan air mata. Tak ada isak tangis. Hanya air mata yang turun terus menerus.

'Apa hanya aku yang merasa telah kembali ke nol lagi?'

-TBC-

a/n :

[1] Terapi ekspos adalah terapi pengobatan untuk pasien yang memiliki kelakuan yang suka gelisah

Uwaahh.. Finally!

Duh kan lama update lagi, maafkan saya TT

Bahkan sebenarnya ini ngebut semalam agar selesai dan bisa jadi kado untuk ming aka wulan kkk

Kenapa akhirnya begini? Tanyakan pada rumput tetangga karena rumput tetangga selalu terlihat lebih hijau /abaikan/

Saya mengetik sambil ditemani sealbum penuh A Million Pieces dan At Gwanghwamun dan great! saya nyesek sendiri TT /pundung/

Ah iya kemarin ada yang bilang kalau ini lebih pantas disebut Ten Count Kyumin version. Sebenarnya iya juga sih karena saya hanya menggambarkan keadaan dan dialognya sama seperti manga. Tapi setiap chapter selalu ada hal yang saya kurangi atau tambahkan. Jadi ini Ten Count Kyumin version, yosh!

Nggak lagi bilang mau update dua minggu sekali kalau ternyata seperti ini, bahkan sudah ada yang sampai lumutan katanya nunggu fict ini /maafkan aku van/

Chapter depan nggak tau akan selama apa lagi karena saya sudah mau UTS dan ospek, astaga semester lima harus ospek lagi, saya jadi ingin peluk Kyuhyun erat /abaikan lagi/

Maafkan saya lagi untuk tak bisa membalas review satu-satu, ck! Saya mah suka begini. PHP-in orang /ditendang/

Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang sudah mereview, memfollow, memfavorite ataupun siders.

Dan special thanks untuk :

 **cloudsKMS** , **Harusuki Ginichi - 137411** , **fershya** , **kiran. theacyankEsa** , **HaeKyuMin91** , **sheehae89** , **xiu. zhiying** , **VincenCho96** , **Za KyuMin** , **RinatyaJoYunjae Shipper** , **SecretVin137** , **lindasisilia1** , **wullancholee** , **park. yueteuk** , **PumpkinEvil137** , **nabeshima** , **Shouta Yagami** , **abilhikmah** , **park. nene. 9** , T **iffyTiffanyLee** , **Guest** , **rhara** , **chu** , **orange girls** , **nindiluvemami g** , **Dita GyuMinjoy's** , **Guest** , **Alfiani Vinc** , **Cho Meihwa** , **imKm1004** , **NN** , **Shin Neul Ra** , **KyuMin ELF** , **park heeni** , **ayu** , **Guest** , **Butt ming** , **thiafumings** , **Yewook 137** , **gaemming** , **fariny**

Saran dan kritik selalu diterima,

 **wulan. cho137**


	5. Count 07 & 08 & 09

Ten Count : Count 07 & Count 08 & Count 09

Seharusnya waktu selanjutnya kita bertemu aku ingin kita keluar bersama lagi.

Hanya dengan memikirkan itu aku sangat senang.

Tapi nyatanya hari dimana kita bertemu tak seperti yang ku bayangkan.

.

.

Ten Count

Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Disclaimer :

All cast are belongs to God and their family

Ten Count (Original version) milik Takarai Rihito

Genre :

Drama. Psychological. Romance

Warning :

Yaoi. Mature. OOC. Typo's. DLDR dan lainnya

Ini adalah fict remake dari manga dengan judul yang sama

.

.

.

'drrtt'

'drrtt'

Ponsel yang diletakkan diatas wastafel bergetar terus menerus. Sebuah nama 'Yesung _hyung_ ' berkali-kali muncul dilayar yang berkedip-kedip.

Panggilan masuk. Dan Sungmin sama sekali tak peduli.

Tubuh dan pikirannya yang lelah membuatnya betah berlama-lama berendam didalam _bathub._

' _Ayo jadikan ini jabat tangan pertama dan terakhir kalinya_ '

Kalimat itu berputar-putar memenuhi otak rasanya seperti invasi yang terjadi dan dengan fatal membuatmu tak ingin melakukan apapun. Sejauh itu kah pengaruh Kyuhyun?

Hanya menunduk dalam dengan dada yang berdenyut sakit. Tak ingin membohongi diri sendiri bahwa dia sangat kecewa ataupun sakit hati dengan keputusan sepihak dari Kyuhyun. Yang pertama dan terakhir katanya?

.

.

.

 _'Tekan nomor satu untuk meninggalkan pesan'_

Lagi-lagi hanya suara operator yang menjawab. Ini sudah kelima kalinya, butuh sampai berapa lagi?

Yesung tak habis pikir, kemana orang yang sedang dihubunginya ini?

"Sungmin- _ah_ , ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini? Tolong balas pesanku."

Akhirnya hanya sebaris pesan yang diucapkan ke _voice mail_. Menyerah untuk menghubungi lagi. Berharap pesan suaranya akan setidaknya didengar oleh Sungmin.

"Dia sama sekali tidak mengangkat teleponku tuan." ucap Yesung pada Youngwoon yang sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya. Menunggu laporan dari bawahan atas bawahannya yang lain. Yang mendadak menghilang.

"Begitu ya?" Youngwoon menghela napas, "Dia juga tidak ada kabar sama sekali."

Yesung memutar otak, mencari seseorang yang mungkin tahu keberadaan Sungmin sekarang. "Apa ada orang lain yang nampaknya dekat dengan Sungmin? Kalau tidak salah–" Yesung berpikir sebentar, "–namanya Kyuhyun. Tapi aku tak punya nomornya." lanjut Yesung sambil tersenyum canggung pada atasan.

"Eh? Kyuhyun?" Youngwoon tentu saja terkejut. Bukankah Sungmin bahkan tak pernah menghubungi Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Rabu, dan hari Rabu adalah hari dimana Kyuhyun harus bekerja di klinik Donghae. Sudah pukul delapan malam. _Shift_ nya sudah selesai dan dia bisa pulang sekarang.

Satu persatu kancing dari baju psikiaternya mulai dilepaskan. Loker tempat menyimpan baju pun sudah terbuka. Namun kenapa Kyuhyun hanya berdiam diri?

Jangan katakan bahwa dia sedang memikirkan jabat tangan terakhirnya dengan Sungmin.

Kalau iya, mati saja kau Kyuhyun. Memangnya egois macam apa yang memutuskan sepihak untuk meninggalkan Sungmin hanya karena ia sudah memiliki teman lain untuk berbagi dan dia ajak keluar?

Dan sumpahi saja Kyuhyun karena ia benar-benar memikirkan itu. Dasar!

'drrtt'

'drrtt'

Ponsel dalam saku bergetar pelan. Sebuah pangilan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal.

"Halo."

" _Halo. Apa ini Kyuhyun-ssi_?" suara laki-laki. Kyuhyun tak tahu siapa.

"Ya. Ini siapa?"

" _Maaf karena menelepon tiba-tiba. Aku Yesung rekan kerja Sungmin._ " Hah? Siapa?

"Apa?" Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan nada kagetnya.

" _Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya di depan café. Aku mendapat nomormu dari tuan presdir."_ Kyuhyun diam. Tak tau harus bertanya apa.

" _Em.. bisa langsung saja? Alasanku meneleponmu hari ini karena aku berharap kau dapat menghubungi Sungmin."_

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

" _Sebenarnya sejak seminggu yang lalu, Sungmin bertingkah aneh. Dia lebih sering pulang cepat dan.. dia sudah dua hari tidak berangkat kerja. Dia bahkan tak menjawab teleponku. Hal seperti ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya."_

"Minggu lalu," gumam Kyuhyun. Bukankah itu berarti sejak ia dan Sungmin berjabat tangan di depan café itu?

" _Sepertinya orang yang bisa terbuka dengan Sungmin adalah kau Kyuhyun-ssi. Jadi bisakah kau berbicara dengannya?"_

"Soal itu.. kupikir lebih baik kau saja," Kyuhyun sialan! Dia menolak begitu?

"Dia bahkan tak menjawab teleponmu, jadi aku ragu dia akan menjawab teleponku." lanjutnya sambil memijat pangkal hidung. Masalah apa lagi?

" _Begitu ya? Tapi kau berjabat tangan dengan Sungmin saat di depan café 'kan? Aku memang tidak mendengar apa yang kalian bicarakan. Tapi aku sangat terkejut saat melihat kalian berjabatan. Jadi aku kira Sungmin benar-benar membuka hatinya padamu Kyuhyun-ssi."_

"Tapi Sungmin- _ssi_ bilang kalau dia sudah bisa berjabat tangan dan berbagi minuman. Itu artinya dia melakukannya denganmu 'kan, Yesung- _ssi."_

" _Eh? Benarkah? Dia tak pernah melakukannya denganku. Dia pernah mencoba satu dari beberapa daftar itu, tapi selalu gagal.. Aku pernah meminum kopi yang dipesan Sungmin tapi sebenarnya aku tidak meminumnya. Sungmin masih belum bisa melakukan hal yang seperti itu. Saat dia membicarakanmu dia nampak nyaman dan senang. Jadi ku kira Sungmin benar-benar mempercayaimu Kyuhyun-ssi."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendengar hal ini. Entah mengapa hatinya mendadak menghangat.

 _"_ _Jadi bisakah kau menghubunginya?"_

.

.

.

' _nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada di luar servis area–'_

'beep'

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Ini sudah ketujuh kalinya ia menghubungi nomor Sungmin namun seperti yang Yesung katakan Sungmin tak mengangkat teleponnya.

 _'_ _Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sungmin? Apa dia benar-benar terluka karena jabat tangan terakhir itu?'_

Lelah berpikir buruk dan menduga-duga akhirnya Kyuhyun mengetik pesan untuk Sungmin. Berharap _namja_ itu setidaknya membaca pesannya kalau dia benar-benar tak mau menjawab teleponnya.

 _To : Sungmin hyung_

 _"_ _Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, jadi tolong telepon aku saat kau membaca ini."_

.

.

.

Dua netra itu mengerjap pelan. Menyesuaikan cahaya yang menerobos retina. Beberapa hari ini mata itu lebih sering digunakan untuk terpejam dibanding untuk melihat pemandangan atau bahkan apapun itu di luar sana.

Dan tubuh itu entah kenapa terlihat lebih lemah. Apa karena ia hanya berbaring dan tidak melakukan apapun? Peduli apa? Sungmin hanya butuh untuk istirahat dan menenangkan pikiran.

Benda persegi berwarna hitam yang terletak disamping bantalnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

'Ponselku, sejak kapan sudah kehabisan baterai? Kalau dipikir-pikir sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak mengeceknya,' monolognya dalam hati melihat ponselnya hanya menampilkan layar hitam meskipun sudah di pencet beberapa kali.

'Ku tebak akan banyak _miscall_ yang masuk dari perusahaan,' masih bergumam sendiri dalam hati sambil mencoba untuk duduk. Melangkahkan kaki ke meja terdekat dan mencari _charger_ ponselnya.

'Pasti aku akan dipecat, atau bahkan aku sudah dipecat.'

Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam. Memikirkan dia dipecat dari perusahaan karena kesalahan sendiri memang terdengar menyedihkan. Tapi ini 'kan salahnya juga. Tidak masuk kerja empat hari? Bagus sekali Sungmin, kau menghancurkan masa depanmu.

"Haahh…"

Dan saat ponsel itu bisa dinyalakan kotak pesannya dipenuhi oleh Yesung _hyung._ Ada sebelas pesan yang isinya hampir sama. Menanyakan dimana ia dan kenapa tak masuk kerja. _Hyung_ satu ini, kenapa di begitu peduli?

Sungmin tersenyum membaca satu persatu pesan yang dikirim oleh Yesung. Pertama kalinya ia mendapat teman yang begitu peduli padanya setelah sekian lama. Jadi begini rasanya punya rekan kerja yang dekat denganmu?

Dan senyuman itu lenyap melihat ada dua pesan yang dikirim dua hari lalu. Itu dari Cho Kyuhyun.

 _From : Cho Kyuhyun_

 _"_ _Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, jadi tolong telepon aku saat kau membaca ini."_

Sungmin tak bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya. Masih ada satu pesan lagi.

 _From : Cho Kyuhyun_

 _"_ _Tolong datang ke café biasanya pukul dua siang Sabtu ini. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang."_

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Mencoba untuk tenang setelah membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun. Apa maunya orang itu? Sabtu pukul dua siang? Tapi sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam.

Tak habis pikir Sungmin oleh sikap psikiater satu itu. Tapi Kyuhyun adalah orang yang keras kepala.

 _'_ _Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang.'_

Tidak mungkin 'kan ia masih menunggu? Ini sudah lima jam lamanya.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Berpikir keras.

'Tidak mungkin!'

.

.

.

'tap'

'tap'

Bunyi gesekan sepatu pantofel dengan lantai stasiun terdengar nyaring. Berpadu dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal karena ia bahkan berlari sejak keluar dari kereta yang ia naiki. Ia hanya ingin tiba di tempat tujuannya dengan segera.

Namun baru saja ia keluar dari stasiun hujan telah lebih dulu menyambutnya. Membuat baju dan tubuhnya basah. Tapi Sungmin tak peduli. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari dan mencapai café dimana Kyuhyun sedang menunggunya.

Jam dinding café sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih tigapuluh. Namun Kyuhyun masih di tempatnya tanpa mau beranjak. Dia hanya duduk sambil membaca buku yang ia bawa sejak siang tadi. Entahlah dia hanya yakin bahwa Sungmin akan datang.

'clank'

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka dengan tergesa mengagetkan salah satu _waiters_ yang memang bertugas untuk menyambut tamu yang datang.

"Selamat datang. Satu tempat duduk atau–"

Bahkan Sungmin tak perlu repot-repot untuk melirik _waiters_ yang sudah tersenyum menyambutnya itu. Langkahnya masih setengah berlari untuk mencapai salah satu meja yang terletak disudut dengan satu orang yang menempatinya.

Begitu langkahnya terhenti, Kyuhyun yang mulanya fokus pada bukunya langsung melihat ke samping kanannya dimana Sungmin berdiri, dengan napas yang tersengal dan basah dari rambut hingga kakinya.

"Ke- kenapa kau masih menunggu?" Tidak dengan berteriak namun cukup membuat beberapa orang yang tempat duduknya dekat dengan mereka menolehkan kepala penasaran.

Kyuhyun hanya mendongak dengan ekspresi tak berdosa, "Sungmin _hyung,"_

"Kenapa kau mengirimkan pesan seperti itu? Hentikan! Berhenti memainkan pikiranku!"

Sungmin terlihat sangat kesal sekarang. Bahkan intonasi bicaranya lebih tinggi dari yang tadi. Tubuhnya yang basah karena hujan membuatnya menggigil pelan. Kemeja putih yang dipakai didalam jasnya juga ikut basah.

"Sungmin _hyung_ apa kau tak apa? Badanmu basah semua."

"Tentu saja tidak baik-baik saja. Aku tak tahu kuman apa saja yang menempeliku. Tapi karena kau– karena kau yang menungguku seperti ini…"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan. Lebih tak tega melihat Sungmin yang seperti ini. Benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. "Aku ingin minta maaf Sungmin _hyung_."

"Aku tak membutuhkan permintaan maafmu. Tolong jangan menelepon atau sms aku lagi." Sungmin menyela cepat. Tak memperdulikan air mata yang sekarang telah membasahi wajahnya yang memang sudah basah. Ia tak peduli.

"Biarkan aku kembali di saat aku.. sebelum bertemu denganmu Kyuhyun- _ssi."_

Air mata yang jatuh lebih banyak. Tapi Sungmin masih sanggup untuk mengucapkannya.

"Selamat tinggal."

Dan dengan itu Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian berlari keluar dari café. Membuat Kyuhyun yang belum sempat mengucapkan apa-apa terkejut dengan sikap Sungmin.

"Sungmin _hyung!"_ teriak Kyuhyun sambil mencoba mengejar Sungmin yang ternyata sudah jauh dari jarak pandangnya. Dan saat itulah ia menemukan sebuah _IC card_ dengan nama Lee Sungmin terjatuh di jalan.

.

.

.

Beruntung setelah keluar dari café hujan sudah reda sehingga Sungmin tak perlu lebih basah lagi karena sekarang ia tengah berjalan pelan menuju stasiun utuk pulang.

'Kyuhyun nampak terkejut tadi, tapi biarlah...'

Ia masih memikirkan kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Punya keberanian darimana tadi hingga mampu bersikap seperti itu pada Kyuhyun? Peduli setan! Sungmin lelah! Dia bahkan menangis tadi. Astaga.

'Kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi ya?'

Tangan kanan yang terbalut sarung tangan basah itu merogoh saku, mencari _IC card_ yang akan digunakan untuk menaiki kereta, namun dimana kartu itu?

"Huh? _IC card_ milikku.. Eh? Huh? Dimana?" seluruh saku yang ada di jas dan kemeja bahkan saku celana sudah Sungmin rogoh dengan teliti. Namun nihil.

"Apa aku menjatuhkannya di suatu tempat?" Sungmin melihat sekitarnya dengan pandangan gelisah. Stasiun yang berada di depannya nampak ramai dan tempat dibelakangnya nampak gelap.

Sungmin memukul-mukul dahinya pelan, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku juga tidak membawa dompet karena terlalu terburu-buru tadi,"

Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Menyebalkan!

Kedua sarung tangan yang tengah ia pakai namun sudah basah itu Sungmin lepas untuk kemudian dibuang di tempat sampah didekatnya. Tak tahan lagi dengan sensasi lembab ditangannya.

'Rasanya menjijikkan, aku ingin cepat pulang dan melepas pakaianku'

Kedua tangan yang sudah bebas dari sarung tangan digunakan untuk memeluk tubuh sendiri.

'Aku terlalu terbawa suasana sampai tidak menyadarinya, tapi tubuhku mulai merasa kedinginan..'

'Disaat ini bagaimana caranya aku bisa pulang?'

Sambil masih memeluk dirinya sendiri Sungmin membawa tubuhnya untuk berjongkok didekat pintu masuk stasiun. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa untuk pulang. Menyedihkan.

"Sungmin _hyung!"_

Bukankah itu suara Kyuhyun? Oh kenapa dia harus menemukan Sungmin dalam keadaan yang seperti ini? Mau tak mau Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat _namja_ yang berdiri didepannya ini dengan tatapan gelisah.

"Kyuhyun-ah,,"

Sungmin makin merapatkan tangan yang memeluk dirinya hingga ia merasa sangat kecil sekarang. Kepalanya ia tundukkan hingga hanya ujung sepatu Kyuhyun yang bisa ia lihat.

 _'_ _Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas, kenapa kau masih mengejarku?'_

"Ini milikmu 'kan? Kau menjatuhkannya di café," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan benda yang sejak tadi Sungmin cari. Itu _IC card-_ nya.

Sungmin tersipu sekarang. Bukan karena merasa tersanjung tapi karena malu. _Hell!_

'Ternyata aku menjatuhkannya disana. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya sekarang?'

Setidaknya begitulah isi hati Sungmin. Dia semakin menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Kyuhyun yang tangannya bahkan masih terjulur dengan _IC card_ yang ia pegang. Jadi Sungmin memutuskan untuk diam saja. Terserah Kyuhyun mau melakukan apa.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin hanya diam hanya mampu menatap dengan pandangan datar miliknya. Ia diacuhkan. "Sungmin _hyung_ kau marah.. karena perkataanku tempo hari yang memaksamu untuk menjauh benar?"

"Maafkan aku."

Sungmin masih hanya diam. Tak berniat untuk menjawab atau sekedar melihat kearah Kyuhyun dengan benar. Dia harus bagaimana? Lagipula sepertinya yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan. Jadi ia sudah tahu bukan?

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun jadi gemas sendiri diacuhkan begini. Ia tahu Sungmin sedang dalam mode tak ingin meladeninya. Jadi ia mempunyai cara lain.

"Sungmin _hyung,_ kau bilang kau sudah bisa berbagi minuman dan berjabat tangan dengan orang lain. Apa itu bohong?"

Sungmin mendongak cepat, "Tidak!"

Nah kan berhasil. Kyuhyun memang yang terbaik, haha..

"Karena Yesung- _ssi_ sendiri yang mengatakan padaku," Kyuhyun menahan senyumnya melihat Sungmin menelan ludah dengan gugup.

'Yesung _hyung_? Sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal?'

Kyuhyun memasukkan _IC card_ milik Sungmin kedalam sakunya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya lagi untuk membantu Sungmin berdiri. Dengan senyum hangat yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan itu dan tatapan teduhnya yang biasanya hanya tatapan datar, membuat Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya juga untuk menyambut tangan Kyuhyun.

Setelah mereka berdiri saling berhadapan begini Sungmin jadi tahu ternyata tingginya hanya sekitar telinga Kyuhyun. Tinggi yang pas untuk dipeluk bukan?

Eh lupakan!

Ngomong-ngomong Kyuhyun masih belum melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang dipegangnya. Heemm… Kesempatan.

"Aku yang salah. Alasan Kyuhyun-ah tak mau menemuiku untuk beberapa saat apa karena _phobia_ ku yang tidak mengalami kemajuan?" kata Sungmin sambil menunduk melihat tautan tangan mereka.

"Aku pikir aku bisa meningkat sedikit jika kau mencoba menghubungimu Kyuhyun-ah, tapi rasanya percuma saja," lanjutnya seiring tatapannya yang menyendu.

'sret'

Sebuah jaket tiba-tiba menyelimuti kepala Sungmin hingga terbungkus dan memperlihatkan mata dan hidungnya saja. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, Kyuhyun bahkan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Tak membiarkan Sungmin mengatakan apapun lebih jauh.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun…"

"Kau tak suka ini? Maafkan aku. Tapi jika aku membiarkanmu seperti tadi kau bisa mati kedinginan," ucap Kyuhyun disamping kepala Sungmin. Meskipun bahkan kulit mereka tak saling bersentuhan namun ini kontak fisik yang Kyuhyun lakukan terang-terangan.

'deg deg deg'

Jantung Sungmin berdegup entah berapa kali lipat lebih cepat. Yang pasti ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Ia sedang dipeluk Kyuhyun. Sekarang! Ia sedang dipeluk Kyuhyun sekarang! Demi Tuhan!

'perasaan ini.. perasaan apa ini?'

Sungmin mendadak pusing memikirkan detak jantung dan perasaannya sekarang.

"Alasan.. kenapa aku meninggalkanmu beberapa minggu lalu karena–" Kyuhyun tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Namun sepertinya Sungmin tak begitu peduli. Lihatlah ia sedang menikmati hangat tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluknya sekarang. Bahkan ia memejamkan matanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau.. hangat," benar kan? Nyaman sekali sepertinya.

"Aku ingin tahu soal ini juga sebelumnya.. Apa suhu tubuh Kyuhyun-ah lebih tinggi dari yang lain? Atau semua orang memang sehangat ini?"

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Benar-benar tak membiarkan ada spasi diantara mereka. Meskipun Sungmin sama sekali tak membalas pelukan itu. Dia hanya membiarkan kedua tangannya menggantung di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Alasanku meninggalkan Sungmin _hyung…_ adalah karena aku mulai sadar bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu _hyung,"_

He? Apa? Sungmin tidak sedang berhalusinasi atau mendengar ucapan yang melantur dari Kyuhyun bukan?

"Saat aku menyentuh tanganmu, aku sendiri terkejut kenapa aku begitu bahagia. Dan sekarang kau membiarkan aku memelukmu, bolehkah aku sedikit egois?"

"Ci- cinta?" dari semua perkataan Kyuhyun barusan entah kenapa hanya satu kata itu yang dapat ditangkap Sungmin. Jadi.. cinta? Apa?

"Ya.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Sungmin. Dia jadi sedikit kikuk sekarang. Tatapan Sungmin kenapa jadi menuntut begitu?

"Cinta.. Kau bilang cinta? Ap- apa yang kau.." Sungmin harus mengusahakan tenggorokannya yang tersendat untuk tetap menanyakan hal ini pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Merasa tak enak pada Sungmin, "Aku tak bermaksud mengatakannya padamu, tapi jika aku tetap berada di sisimu, aku tak bisa menahannya, rasa ingin menyentuhmu. Karena itu ku kira aku harus menjauhimu _hyung.._ "

Jaket yang masih terpasang di kepala Sungmin membantu Sungmin untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona. Apa-apaan maksud Kyuhyun? Dia mencoba bercanda seperti di chapter-chapter sebelumnya lagi? Tapi ngomong-ngomong yang di chapter sebelumnya Kyuhyun tak pernah bercanda.

"Saat aku ingin menciummu sebelumnya, kau nampak resah saat itu 'kan?"

"EH?"

Sekelebat bayangan dimana Kyuhyun yang menunduk padanya saat di klinik tempat Kyuhyun bekerja memenuhi otak Sungmin. 'Jadi saat itu.. saat itu dia mencoba menciumku?'

"Karena Sungmin _hyung_ sudah mempercayaiku sebagai konselornya, aku tak ingin merusak kepercayaan itu. Tapi nyatanya aku malah cemburu saat melihatmu dekat dengan orang lain jadi–"

Sungmin cepat-cepat menghentikan ucapan Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin kemana-mana ini. Kedua tangannya menahan dada Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun harus berhenti bicara, "Tung- tunggu! Tunggu sebentar! Ini terlalu terburu-buru aku tidak mengerti yang kau bicarakan,"

Mata Sungmin sudah tak sanggup lagi menatap wajah tampan di depannya ini. Pipinya semakin memanas. Bagaimana ini?

Kyuhyun hanya menatap dengan ekspresi datar. "Apa yang ku katakan adalah jika aku tetap berada di sisimu aku mungkin akan mencoba untuk menyentuhmu lagi dan lagi. Setelah kau mengetahui hal ini apa kau masih tetap mau menemuiku?"

Sungmin akhirnya menatap Kyuhyun lagi setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terakhir. Tentu saja ia–

"Aku- aku tak yakin dengan ini, tapi.. tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun-ah lagi adalah hal yang tidak ku inginkan!"

–ia tak ingin tak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, " Hanya mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu sudah cukup untuk sekarang."

.

.

.

"Sungmin _hyung,_ apa kau kesini tadi naik kereta?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah beberapa menit mereka saling diam. Keadaan semakin canggung dan itu tak membantu mereka berdua sama sekali.

"Ah iya," jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Sendiri? Kau tidak merasa sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ah tidak, aku merasa baik-baik saja karena–"

 _'_ _karena kupikir lebih cepat jika naik kereta, dan tanpa pikir panjang aku..'_

"–umm.. karena aku dulu membuat _IC card_ ini denganmu 'kan? Jadi ku kira sia-sia jika aku tak menggunakannya hehe.." jelas Sungmin dengan tatapan malu-malu. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah dapat menebak jawaban Sungmin yang tentu saja bukan yang ini. Tapi yang Sungmin ucapkan di hati.

Malu untuk mengakui eh kalau ingin cepat-cepat menemui Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggunya selama lima jam?

"Oh kalau begitu kau membuat peningkatan. Tapi kau harus pulang dengan taksi atau kau akan demam,"

Sungmin menyatukan kedua telunjuknya sambil menunduk, "Um.. So- soal itu.. aku.. dompetku ketinggalan," suaranya seperti tikus yang mencicit di akhir kalimat. Terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya.

Pada akhirnya mereka tetap menaiki taksi dengan Kyuhyun sebagai orang yang akan membayar. Dan tujuan pertama mereka adalah apartemen Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, maaf banyak merepotkanmu hari ini." Mereka sedang berdiri di _lobby_ apartemen Sungmin sekarang. Mungkin karena memang sudah terlalu malam jadi mereka hanya berdua sekarang. Saling berhadapan dengan Sungmin yang telah melipat jaket milik Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat dipinjamkan.

Kyuhyun menerima jaket yang sedikit basah itu dengan tersenyum tipis, "Tak apa, karena tanpa diduga aku jadi bisa melihat banyak sisi lain dari dirimu hari ini _hyung."_

Sungmin hanya diam tanpa tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Wajahnya lagi-lagi sedikit memanas karena malu. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi malam ini. Sedikit terkejut bukan?

"Ah sebelum aku lupa, aku belum mengembalikan ini padamu," Kyuhyun menyerahkan _IC card_ milik Sungmin yang sedari tadi masih dibawa olehnya. Dengan sebuah kertas yang melapisi kartu tersebut.

" _IC card_ milikku.."

"Ah kau tak bisa mengambilnya lagi karena ini sudah jatuh di lantai ya?" tanya Kyuhyun retorik sambil melihat _IC card_ milik Sungmin.

"Maaf," ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Kalau begitu, mau bertukar dengan kartu milikku?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan _IC card_ miliknya dan menyerahkan pada Sungmin, "Aku jarang memakainya, jadi tentu saja masih bersih. Sebagai gantinya aku akan menggunakan milikmu."

Sungmin masih terdiam. Sebenarnya dia jadi mengingat sembilan catatannya itu. Nomor tujuh adalah menyentuh barang milik orang lain.

"Atau kau ingin membuangnya saja?"

"Tidak, aku akan menukarnya dengan milikmu Kyuhyun-ah," ucap Sungmin dengan yakin. Dan setelahnya Sungmin menerima _IC card_ milik Kyuhyun seraya berpamitan untuk menuju _lift_ yang akan mengantarnya ke kamarnya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah Sungmin berbalik, sebuah tangan mencekal lengan kirinya hingga terpaksa Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya dipaksa berbalik dan didorong pelan ke tembok belakangnya. Hingga sebuah lengan lagi mengurungnya.

"Aku lupa mengatakan terima kasih karena telah datang hari ini _hyung_ ," ucap Kyuhyun pelan hampir seperti bisikan, namun Sungmin dapat sangat jelas mendengarnya karena wajah Kyuhyun terlalu dekat. Sungmin hanya mampu menunduk.

"Selama kau membiarkanku berada di sisimu, aku kan mencoba membuatmu jatuh hati padaku, tidak apa-apa 'kan?" lanjut Kyuhyun masih sepelan bisikan. Degup jantung Sungmin lagi-lagi tak bisa diajak untuk berkompromi. Sialnya kenapa Kyuhyun sekarang jadi agresif begini?

Akhirnya Sungmin dengan napas satu satu mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Aku.. aku tidak punya hak untuk bilang tidak.."

Dan jawaban Sungmin membuahkan senyum tipis di bibir Kyuhyun, "Yeah.. Selamat malam." Kemudian punggung itu berjalan menjauh hingga menaiki taksi yang sedari tadi masih menunggu.

Setelahnya Sungmin merosot dari posisi berdirinya untuk berjongkok dan memegangi dadanya dengan erat. Napasnya benar-benar tersengal untuk ukuran orang yang baik-baik saja. Bahkan ia sedang tidak berlari ataupun sedang ashma. "Hah hah.. Aku.. aku tidak baik-baik saja,"

'Jantungku berdegup terlalu kencang'

'Kyuhyun-ah, dibalik ekspresi datarnya ternyata ia memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu?'

'drrtt'

'drrtt'

Pnsel yang berada di saku bergetar pelan. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Cho Kyuhyun.

 _From : Cho Kyuhyun_

 _"_ _Apa kau tidak keberatan kita bertemu di café biasanya pukul setengah sembilan malam Kamis depan?"_

Sungmin mengetik balasan pada ponselnya dengan jari-jari yang sedikit bergetar. Entah karena kedinginan atau karena masih terkejut atas perlakuan Kyuhyun tadi.

 _To : Cho Kyuhyun_

 _"_ _Baiklah, sampai jumpa minggu depan."_

Sungmin menggenggam erat ponselnya sambil memejamkan mata. Kalimat 'dia mencintaiku' berulang kali muncul dipikirannya. Kalimat itu benar-benar merusak sistem neuronnya.

'Jika dia berada didekatku maka dia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk menyentuhku'

'Yang benar saja?!'

'Kalau begitu kau mempunyai selera yang buruk, Kyuhyun-ah'

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku ini laki-laki juga? Lalu kenapa?" Sungmin buru-buru berdiri dari tempatnya dan melangkah menuju lift dan naik ke kamarnya. Tahu bahwa tak akan ada yg menjawab pertanyaannya.

Beberapa kejadian yang dulu pernah menimpanya sempat terlintas. Bagaimana Sungmin dulu yang dianggap sombong dan sama sekali tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya. Bagaimana dulu ia di cap sebagai orang yang menjengkelkan karena sama sekali tak pernah mau kontak fisik. Jadi jika sekarang ada yang mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang mencintainya, yang berharap menjadi seseorang yang istimewa bagi Sungmin merupakan hal baru yang dia alami.

 _'_ _Aku akan mengatakan alasanku membantumu saat kau sudah menulis daftar ke sepuluh'_

"Apa ini 'alasannya' Kyuhyun-ah?"

.

.

.

Youngwoon adalah orang paling baik dan bijaksana yang pernah Sungmin kenal. Setelah malam dimana Sungmin bertemu Kyuhyun hingga mengalami beberapa kejadian mengejutkan itu, keesokan harinya Sungmin memutuskan untuk masuk kerja. Dia akan menerima resiko kalau dia benar-benar sudah dipecat.

Maka dengan berbesar hati ia berangkat ke kantornya, kalaupun dia sudah dipecat dia harus membawa barang-barangnya pergi 'kan?

Namun sesampainya disana, seyuman tuan presdirnya lah yang ia dapat. Disertai dengan ucapan yang bernada khawatir mengapa Sungmin mendadak menghilang dan tidak dapat dihubungi, serta kenyataan bahwa Sungmin sama sekali tidak dipecat. Sungmin membungkukkan tubunya berkali-kali sambil mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kali.

Dan saat dia keluar dari ruangan sang presdir, tak sengaja Sungmin berpapasan dengan Yesung. Tapi _hyung_ nya itu hanya tersenyum dan mengedip padanya kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Aneh memang.

Sungmin jadi ingat Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan tentang Yesung. 'Kalau dipikir-pikir apa hubungan Yesung _hyung_ dengan Kyuhyun ya?'

.

.

.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Ini sudah hari Kamis dimana Kyuhyun yang mengajak Sungmin untuk bertemu di café langganan mereka.

'clank'

Sungmin membuka pintu café dengan pelan. Tidak seperti terakhir kali. Tolong jangan diingatkan.

Namun meja disudut itu masih kosong. Tidak ada siapapun yang menempatinya. Tumben sekali Kyuhyun telat. Tidak biasanya.

'drrtt'

'drrtt'

Panggilan masuk. Dari Cho Kyuhyun.

"Halo,"

 _"_ _Halo. Ini aku Kyuhyun. Apa hyung sudah sampai di café?"_

"Ah aku baru saja datang,"

 _"_ _Maafkan aku. Tapi bisakah kita membatalkan pertemuan hari ini ke hari Minggu besok? Atasanku sedang demam dan aku menggantikan pekerjaannya. Seharusnya sudah tutup jam delapan tetapi masih ada pekerjaan yang tersisa,"_

"Oh begitu,"

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku memberitahu hyung lebih cepat."_

"…."

 _"_ _Tapi aku ingin melihatmu hyung hari ini, jadi–"_

"Ah! Eh? Ba-baiklah."

 _"_ _Baiklah, selanjutnya ku serahkan padamu. Sampai ketemu."_

Sungmin mendadak diam setelah menerima telepon dari Kyuhyun. Dia bilang ingin membatalkan janjinya. Tapi dia juga bilang bahwa dia ingin melihat Sungmin hari ini. Apa Kyuhyun baru saja memberi kode bahwa Sungmin harus menemui Kyuhyun begitu?

Baiklah turuti saja keinginan Kyuhyun. Hitung-hitung Sungmin sekalian ke klinik tempat Kyuhyun bekerja.

Dan disinilah Sungmin. Berdiri di depan gedung didepannya. Terlalu gelap jika Sungmin harus masuk kedalam. "Apa benar Kyuhyun masih disini? Kenapa sangat gelap jika masih ada orang di dalam sana?"

Kepala Sungmin bergerak ke kanan dan kiri mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Namun keadaan memang gelap meskipun jendelanya masih terbuka. "Klinik gelap seperti ini membuatku merinding. Tapi aku tidak takuk kok,"

"Sungmin _hyung_!"

"Hwaaaaa!" apa kata Sungmin tadi? Tidak takut? Sekarang dia menjerit padahal yang memanggilnya adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu- Kyuhyun.." Sungmin sampai gemetaran karena takut bercampur terkejut.

Kyuhyun jadi bingung sendiri, "Kenapa kau kaget sekali _hyung_? Harusnya aku yang kaget tahu?"

Sungmin menetralkan nafasnya, berusaha rileks kembali, "Ha- habisnya aku sedang tidak ingin pulang, jadi aku mengecekmu."

Kyuhyun jadi tersenyum mendengar alasan Sungmin. "Apa karena aku bilang bahwa aku ingin melihatmu, hm?"

"Bukan begitu.. Aku hanya tidak ada kegiatan hari ini bahkan jika aku kembali pulang, lagipula klinikmu dekat dengan café jadi sekalian mampir saja," jawab Sungmin menolak ide bahwa dia ssedang menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun. Padahal bohong sekali.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil, "Begitu ya? Mau masuk? Disini dingin." Tawar Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu menyuruh Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam.

Klinik sudah sepi saat Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya. "Semua resepsionis sudah pulang," kata Kyuhyun mengetahui Sungmin seperti sedang mencari keberadaan orang lain selain mereka.

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Duduklah disana dan hangatkan dirimu _hyung_." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk deretan kursi tunggu yang biasa digunakan pasien untuk mengantri atau menunggu keluarga yang sedang berkonsultasi atau berobat.

"Aku hanya membawa minuman ini dari minimarket tadi. Kau bisa meminumnya kalau kau membasuh permukaannya 'kan?" kata Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan satu kaleng minuman hangat pada Sungmin.

"Terima kasih."

Lalu Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh menuju ruangannya. Meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian yang sekarang tengah duduk dan melihat minuman kaleng yang tadi Kyuhyun beri.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Pekerjaan Kyuhyun akhirnya selesai juga. Ia mungkin terlalu lama meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian. Jadi dengan cepat Kyuhyun membereskan kertas-kertas diatas mejanya dan melihat Sungmin yang masih duduk ditempatnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama _hyung_."

Namun Kyuhyun tak mendapat jawaban dari orang yang diajak bicara. Jadi dia berlutut di depan Sungmin dan melihat Sungmin _hyung_ nya ternyata tertidur dalam posisi duduk dengan kedua tangan tanpa sarung tangan itu memegang minuman kalengnya yang masih setengah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat hal ini.

Tetapi ternyata Sungmin membuka matanya dan melihat Kyuhyun berlutut di depannya. Membuyarkan pemandangan Kyuhyun. "Eh? Kyuhyun-ah? Sudah selesai?"

"Ya," jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin yang masih dalam kondisi tidak fokus karena mengantuk melupakan minuman kaleng yang sedang ia pegang, jadi saat dia ingin menggerakkan tangannya, minuman itu hampir saja tumpah.

"Eh!"

Kyuhyun dengan tanggap memegang tangan Sungmin agar tak menumpahkan minumannya. Alhasil tangan Kyuhyun secara langsung memegang tangan Sungmin lagi.

"Apa ini sudah waktumu untuk tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh pelan.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Aku hanya mengntuk karena disini cukup hangat."

Kyuhyun kemudian dengan pelan memindahkan minuman kaleng yang Sungmin pegang ke atas lantai dibawah kursi yang Sungmin duduki, "Sadar atau tidak kau telah melepaskan sarung tanganmu,"

Tangan Sungmin yang tidak terlindung sarung tangan itu telah Kyuhyun genggam. "Sesuatu yang seperti ini, membuatku tak bisa menahannya,"

Dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi membuat Sungmin menahan napasnya. Kyuhyun mencium tangan telanjangnya itu. Mencium! Mengecup! Apapun itu!

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau tak menepis tanganmu? Aku sudah pernah memperingatimu jadi aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi," ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara rendahnya yang membuat tengkuk Sungmin mendadak menggigil.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun.." Wajah Sungmin memerah dalam sekejap. Panas sekali.

Kemudian tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun melebarkan telapak tanagn Sungmin dan mulai mengecupinya. Bahkan _namja_ bersurai hitam tersebut melibatkan lidahnya dan menjilati telapak tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin benar-benar kepayahan. Napasnya tersengal-sengal hanya karena perlakuan Kyuhyun. 'Apa-apaan ini?'

"Apa kau merasa jijik _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghentikan jilatannya pada jari-jari kurus dan penuh bekas luka milik Sungmin.

'Jijik? Tentu saja hal seperti ini menjijikkan..'

Namun Sungmin bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk memprotes Kyuhyun yang sekarang memasukkan satu persatu jarinya kedalam mulut hangat milik Kyuhyun.

"Kyu- Kyuhyun.. hah.. hah.."

"Ya, saat ini kau bahkan tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih 'kan? Semua fokusmu ada di tanganmu. Karena kau tak pernah membiarkan orang-orang menyentuhmu, kulitmu jadi sesensitif ini." Ujar Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan telapak tangan kanan Sungmin.

'Lidah Kyuhyun menjilati tanganku. Ini menjijikkan'

Keringat mulai menuruni pelipis Sungmin. Dia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun invasi mulut Kyuhyun di telapak tangannya yang sensitif itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin merasa mual dan.. aneh.

'grep'

Kyuhyun sedikit mendorong tubuh Sungmin kebelakang hingga punggung Sungmin kini bersandar ke sandaran kursi. Siku Kyuhyun tak ikut tinggal diam. Kedua kaki Sungmin dilebarkan hingga tubuh Kyuhyun berada di antara kedua kaki Sungmin.

Jika mulut Kyuhyun itu kurang ajar maka tangan Kyuhyun seratus kali lebih kurang ajar karena bahkan tangan itu sekarang menangkup kejantanan Sungmin dari luar celana.

"Sungmin _hyung,_ kenapa kau mengeras?"

.

.

.

a/n : I won't explain anything but… from October until April?

What the fuck am I! I just.. Sorry :(( So Sorry for everyone that read this fiction and maybe still waiting for.

I give my big thanks for :

 **Park Heeni, fershya, RinatyaJoYunjae Shipper, Xiu Zhi Ying, PumpkinEvil137, Za Kyumin, wullancholee, Harusuki Ginichi – 137411, thiafumings, mariaulfah137, nabeshima, fishyank, abilhikmah, cloudsKMS, orange girls, chu, Intan ps, TiffyTiffanyLee, Shouta Yagami** (sial, masih ada review bocah ini di chapter empat kemarin TT) **, amelya. cloudsomnia, adelia santi, rhara, Shin neul ra, HeeKyuMin91, imKM1004, VincentCho96, Cho Kyuna, NN, nuralrasyid, myFridayyy, Cho Meihwa, CutieJoyers137, SMyLee, zagiya, Altree Velonica, PurpleLittleCho, Pink, ichadkelpeu, Yewook, kimikyumines.**

And all the readers that favorite or follow this fict.

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima,

wulancho137


End file.
